


Our Kids are Better Than Yours

by MarukaiteArk



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo is a detective, Domestic Fluff, Emily and Erin are their kids, Fluff, Garrett is a nurse, M/M, Modern AU, There are some other characters who i probs forgot, orion is a cool grandpa, queen of beggars is a cool grandma, somewhat slow burn, who's cool af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarukaiteArk/pseuds/MarukaiteArk
Summary: that one AU where Corvo and Garrett are dork dads who fall in love together and would fight the sun for their daughters that no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey 
> 
> read this
> 
> thnx

“Garrett, phone call for you.” Carolyn, the nurse at the head desk said, holding the phone towards him.

Garrett turned around in his desk chair, frown on his face. “Can’t it wait? I have to fill in these charts.” He asked, gesturing to the mess of file folders in front of him.

Carolyn shook her head, “It’s Erin’s school.” She tucked the phone against her shoulder, whispering, “Ms. Nancy sounds really mad. You’re gonna want to take this now.”

Garrett rolled his eyes. Of course Erin was in trouble, again. He got up, taking the phone. “Hello, this is Garrett speaking.”

“Mr. Orion, your daughter seems to not understand that certain behaviors are frowned upon here. She and another student are in serious trouble, and we’d like for you to come in.”

Garrett sighed, scratching the back of his head. He knew there was no way to get out of a meeting with Ms. Nancy, especially not when she was fuming. “Okay, I’ll be there shortly.” He hung up the phone, shooting Carolyn a desperate look.

She smiled, “Don’t worry, I’m having a rare moment where I have nothing to do. I’ll log your stuff in for you. Plus, your shift was about to end anyways. I’ll tell Harlan you had a family emergency.”

He grabbed his work bag off his chair. “Thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver.” He took off down the hallway, towards the parking lot. He had to get there before Erin said something that got her into more trouble.

* * *

  
Corvo exited the interrogation room, anger obvious on his face. Cpt. Daud intercepted him. “He still not talking?” Corvo shook his head.

“He’s staying silent. I can’t even get him to ask for a lawyer.”

Daud nodded. “Well, you have a call from Emily’s school on line three. I’ll send Billie in there, see if she can get anything out of him.”

“Thanks, captain.” He replied, “Guess I’ll go take care of my little gremlin.” He picked up the phone at his desk. “Hello?”

“Mr. Attano, this is Ms. Nancy. Your daughter Emily is in quite a bit of trouble. We’re going to need you to come in for a meeting.” The voice on the other line explained. “She and another student caused quite a bit of chaos in the hall this morning.”

“Okay,” He replied. “I’m on my way.” He hung up, running a hand across his face.  _Oh Emily, what did you do now?_

* * *

  
Garrett pulled up to the school, turning the car off and slumping against the seat. He was not ready to face the wrath of Ms. Nancy. Even though Erin had somewhat of a mouth and maybe a _teeny tiny itty bitty_ disrespect for authority, he was convinced the principal of Our Lady of the Iron Litany Grade School had it out for his nine-year-old.

He climbed out, slamming the door shut behind him. Garrett groaned as he shuffled through the front doors. Margie the receptionist looked up from her computer. “Hey Garrett! Erin’s back in Ms. Nancy’s office, waiting for you.”

“Thanks Margie.” he said with a small smile. He heard the door behind him swing open.

“Hello Mr. Attano. If you follow Garrett here, your daughters are both with our principal.” Margie said to the man who had followed him in. He turned around to see a tall man with a beard and a detective badge on his belt.

Garrett smirked. “Yep, you can follow me. I have to come around here pretty often.” He sauntered down the familiar hall, heading towards the door at the end. “So you’re the other kid’s dad?”

The man nodded. “Yeah, Emily’s been going here for a week. I’m quite surprised to be entirely honest. She’s so well behaved normally.”

“Yeah, well Erin’s a different story.” Garrett explained as he stopped at the office door. “She’s a sweet kid, but she’s got such a bad temper.” He gestured to the door with his head. “You ready?”

Mr. Attano nodded. “Time to get our angry parent faces on.” He joked.

Garrett pushed open the door, and he saw two small figures squirming around on tiny chairs in front of Ms. Nancy’s desk.

“Corvo!” called the girl with the black bob and overalls. Erin was seated next to her, peeking around her chair. She climbed around in her chair, sitting on her knees.

“Dad you’re here! Am I in trouble-”

“Erin, sit down now.” Ms. Nancy demanded fiercely.

Erin slid back down, sheepishly. Even Emily looked scared.

Ms. Nancy sat up straight, smiling at the two men. “Please, gentlemen. Have a seat.” She gestured to two other chairs next to her desk.

As soon as Garrett sat down, Erin crawled off her own chair into his lap. He watched as Ms. Nancy gritted her teeth, before clearing her throat. “Now I know you would both like to know why I called you here, and that is because of the incident that occurred in the hallway this morning.”

Emily hung her head like every guilty perp Corvo had seen being escorted through the squad room. Erin hid her head in Garrett’s neck.

“Your girls cornered Joshua Galli in the hall, Ms. Orion called him a, quote ‘f’ing moron’, and Ms. Attano proceeded to kick him in the groin.”

The parents were quiet for a moment, before Corvo asked, “What did the boy do?”

Ms. Nancy was confused for a moment. “What?”

“What did the boy say or do for our girls to come after him?” Garrett asked. “I know Erin has a problem with her anger but she doesn’t just scream at people for no reason.”

Erin lifted her head up, looking at Garrett with watery eyes. “I wanted to play soldiers was the boys, but Josh said I couldn’t. He said girls can’t be soldiers and when I told him that there are girls in the army, he pushed me down. Look, I have a bruise.” She showed Garrett and Corvo her elbow, where there indeed was a bruise.

Corvo looked at Emily. “So where do you fit in all of this?”

Emily looked down at the carpet. “I saw Josh shove Erin to the ground and she turned red and angry, so I asked her what was wrong and she told me what he said. And I know it wasn’t right to, but I kicked him where-” she whispered the next part, “where the sun doesn’t shine.”

Garrett looked to Ms. Nancy. “So our daughters are in trouble for defending themselves?”

Ms. Nancy made an inhuman noise. “How do you gather that from-!”

“Um, from what I heard, that boy shoved my daughter to the ground and gave her a pretty nasty bruise. And Emily was defending her friend. Where’s the boy who shoved my child? Why isn’t he here?” Garrett practically snarled.

Corvo nodded. “Why is he allowed to run free around the school while Erin and Emily are punished for standing up for themselves? Granted, it wasn’t the most appropriate way to assert themselves, but they’re young! They know what they did was wrong, and they’re obviously sorry. Is he?”

Ms. Nancy looked ashamed. “I-I guess you’re right. I’ll um, I’ll reconsider their punishments.”

Garrett stood up, carrying Erin in his arms. “Then I guess we’re done here.” Corvo followed suit, Emily not letting go of his hand. He held the door open for Garrett, who didn’t notice Erin turn to Ms. Nancy with her tongue stuck out defiantly and her tears gone.

The door closed behind them, and Garrett set Erin down. “Honey, we’ve been over this. You can’t go around calling people fucking morons.”

Erin pouted. “But you say it all the time!”

“That’s right, I do. But I’m an adult. When you’re an adult, you can go around calling people fucking morons all you want. Not now though, is that clear?”

Erin mumbled something under her breath.

“Erin Cecilia.” He warned.

“Fine.” She sighed. She grinned. “I love you dad.”

“I love you too, you little brat.” He replied, ruffling her hair. “And you are very lucky Corvo backed me up and got you out of trouble.”

“He’s right.” Corvo said. He looked down to his own daughter. “I don’t want to come down here again because you got in trouble, understood?”

Emily’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry dad. He just made me so mad and I didn’t know what to do!”

“Well, you have to learn to control that. You can’t go kicking kids in the groin willy nilly.”

Emily giggled. “You’re right. It wasn’t the best way to handle it.”

“Anyways, we got called down here right before lunch and I didn’t eat any breakfast. Who wants Panera? I’ll treat.” Garrett offered.

Corvo shrugged. “I like soup. What about you Emily?”

She looked up, eyes gleaming. “Can I get Mac’n’cheese?”

Erin spoke before anyone else. “You’re my friend now, my dad will buy you, like, six Mac’n’cheeses.” Emily’s eyes widened to the size of saucers.

“Would you really??” She asked, stupefied.

“Listen, if you can eat six bowls of Mac’n’Cheese, I’ll throw in a giant cookie.”

Corvo shook his head, “I wouldn’t do that Garrett. I’ve seen this kid put away quite a bit of food.”

“Oh, is that a challenge I’m hearing?” Garrett jested, putting his hand up to his ear.

Corvo raised an eyebrow, smirk on his face. “You bet your ass it is.”

* * *

 

Emily made it through four and a half bowls.

And one giant cookie.

She was slumped down in the booth, comically popping out her stomach like a beer gut. “Why’d you let me eat all that, dad?” She groaned, face sweaty.

The other members of the lunch party were laughing so hard they were choking, Garrett coughing into a napkin.

Corvo shook his head. “I thought for sure you could do it! I’m slightly disappointed in you.”

The ten-year-old raised her hand triumphantly. “I still got my cookiiiiiiiie!” She proclaimed before sinking farther down in the booth.

Garrett wiped his hands off with his napkin. “Personally, I’m impressed. I couldn’t have done that when I was ten.”

“Oh, I definitely could’ve.” Corvo said, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Actually, I could’ve put away twice that.”

“Of course you could, you have an entire foot on me!”

“Ah, I was very small when I was a kid though. In fact, I was the shortest in the class.” He explained.

Emily sat up in her seat, “You never told me that. Is it true?”

“Oh yeah.” He nodded, wiping his mouth clean. “The other kids always made fun of me. Of course, it wasn’t very funny when I had a huge growth spurt in fifth grade. Then they all feared me.”

“One time, a kid on my basketball team shoved me in a locker,” Garrett recalled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Then I got a three-game suspension because at practice the next day I broke his nose with a ball.” He pointed his spoon at Corvo. “I’m 5’5 and full of rage.”

“I’m quaking in my work shoes.” Corvo teased.

* * *

  
“So you guys are the people who moved across the hall from us?”

Corvo nodded. “Yeah, I was looking to downgrade with Emily. It felt weird living in that big house, just her and I.”

“I understand, My paternal grandpa and maternal grandma moved into my parent’s house after they died to raise me. They keep trying to give me the house, but it’d just feel so awkward.” He looked back at Erin who was jumping over puddles in the school lot with Emily.

“What about your wife?” Corvo asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

Garrett shook his head. “I’ve never been married. I was walking home one night when Erin tried to pickpocket me, couldn’t have been more than three years old.” He bit his lower lip. “I couldn’t find any family, so I adopted her. She’s been mine for six years now.” He smiled at the memory.

“That’s quite a bit of responsibility for someone to take on alone. I respect you for that.” Corvo marveled. “When my wife died, I didn’t think I’d be able to take care of Emily all by myself. But I think I’m doing okay.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I think you’re doing a stellar job. Em’s a good kid.” Garrett replied. “Anybody Erin likes, I do too.”

Corvo slung Emily’s purple backpack over his shoulder. “I’m gonna go ahead and take her home. Maybe we’ll run into each other in the hallway.”

“Maybe.” Garrett smirked. “Erin, it’s time to go home!”

“Okay!” She said without protest. She jumped into Garrett’s arms. “Can Emily come over soon?”

Garrett didn’t even have to consider it. “Of course she can.” He promised. “If it’s okay with Corvo.” He looked to the other man.

“Anytime.” He answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another fuckign chapter bich

Garrett picked up his ringing phone, talking with a mouthful of sandwich.

 

“Hello?”  He mumbled, adjusting his laptop so it wouldn’t fall off the bed as he sat up straight.  

 

“Garrett?  It’s Corvo. Are you busy right now?”  Asked the man on the other line.  

 

“Nah, I’m off today.  I’m currently laying bed, waiting for Erin to get out of school, watching My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding,” he took another bite, “and eating a sandwich.  Why?”

 

He heard papers shuffling in the background.  “I’m gonna have to stay later than expected, we had a huge bust and I have a ton of paperwork to do.  When you get Erin, can you pick up Emily for me?”

 

Garrett sat up, looking around the room with eyes widened in horror.  The apartment was an absolute mess.  He brought the phone back up to his ear, putting on his PTA voice.  “Of course I can!”

 

“I owe you big time.”  Corvo thanked.  He could hear him muttering curses under his breath.

 

“Noproblemgottagobye.” Garrett chucked his phone somewhere in the room, nearly flying out bed.  He slammed his bedroom door shut and went around the front room like tornado, picking up dog toys, Erin’s old school papers, jackets, socks, old dishes, anything that revealed he and his daughter to be the trash goblins that they were.

 

After a good twenty minutes, Garrett looked over his work.  The apartment no longer looked like a warzone, and there was no sign of the previous mess.  He grinned proudly.

 

“C’mon Baron, let’s go for a car ride!”  He called to the bulldog, asleep in his bed.  Baron perked up at the mention of his name, waddling over and drooling the whole way.  

 

Garrett grabbed the leash, attaching it to the matching magenta collar.  “You ready to go get your friend?” He beamed, Baron bouncing back and forth and barking.  He chuckled, “Let’s go, you little trash can.”

 

* * *

 

Garrett looked at the girls though his rear view mirror, Baron sitting in the front seat with his head out the window.  “Emily, how has your dad been?”  he asked, flipping on his turn signal.  

 

“He’s okay.  He’s been working alot lately though.  Normally he has my babysitter Callista pick me up if he’s still at work, but I guess she’s busy.”  The girl answered, fiddling with the charms on her backpack.  

 

Erin looked up from her granola bar.  “What’s your dad do?  Mine’s a nurse, he takes care of babies.”

 

Emily gasped, “You do?  I’ve always wanted to work with babies!”

 

“Not anymore.” Garrett objected.  “I put in for transfer months ago, remember?  I’m in the ER now.”  He explained, pulling into the apartment complex parking lot.

 

“Oh yeah!”  Erin recalled as she climbed out of her seat, running around to the passenger side to get Baron.  “I forgot!  I’m just so used to you coming home and smelling like babies.”  

 

Garrett looked at her, confused.  “I used to come home smelling like babies?”

 

Baron jumped out of the seat, Erin holding onto his leash.  “Mhm, all the time!”  Garrett held the door open for them as they both filed in, the dog trailing behind.  

 

“What do babies even smell like?”

 

“I dunno,” Erin shrugged.  “They’re baby scented, I guess.”  She explained, walking up the stairs.  “Why are you asking me?  You’re the baby expert!”

 

Garrett laughed.  “That’s a little far.  I wouldn’t say I’m a ‘baby expert’, Erin.”

 

Erin leaned over to Emily.  “He’s too humble.  He’s definitely a baby expert.”  She whispered while Garrett unlocked their apartment door.  

 

He bent down to their height.  “You need to learn to whisper better.” He suggested, pushing the door open with his foot.  

 

He stood back up, walking inside with Emily and Erin close behind.  Erin let the leash drop and Baron went bounding towards the couch, immediately jumping into his favorite spot in the corner.  Erin flopped down next to him, tossing her backpack somewhere behind the armchair.

 

Emily sat down in the chair, hands folded in her lap.  Garrett looked at her over his shoulder, already getting ready to cook dinner.  

 

“Em, you can make yourself at home.  Just set your bag somewhere, and you guys can help me with dinner.”  He said.

 

Emily watched him pull an apron out of seemingly thin air and tie his hair back as Erin shot off the couch, sprinting into the kitchen.  She threw open a cabinet and dug through it until she pulled out a tiny chef hat.

 

“Here,” she offered, handing it to Emily.  “You can wear my chef hat, since you’re the guest.”

 

The other girl plopped it on her head.  “I feel like I’m in Ratatouille.”  She giggled.

 

“You look it.”  Garrett said as he started rinsing off broccoli in the sink.  “Can you believe that used to be mine?  My name might still be stitched on the inside”

 

Emily took the hat from her head, and sure enough was “Garrett”, in black thread.  She put the hat back on.  “Since I get the hat, does this mean I’m the head chef?”

 

Garrett shrugged.  “I guess?”

 

She clapped her hands together.  “Then chop chop!  Let’s get to cooking some sauce!”  

 

* * *

 

 Garrett tossed his plate in the sink, looking back at the tiny kitchen island where the girls were sitting and stuffing their faces.  “How can you two eat so much?”

 

“My dad says I have a fast metabolism.”  Emily said through a mouthful of chicken.

 

“Does he also say you have bad manners?”  Erin asked, mouth also full of food.

 

Emily narrowed her eyes.  “Oh ha ha, you’re so funny!”  She mocked.

 

Garrett shook his head, chuckling.  “You guys are too much.  Once you’re finished, help me clean up and I’ll put something on TV.”

 

They raced to shovel food in their mouths as he filled up the sink with water and soap.  He heard their feet pounding right behind him as they put their dishes in the sink, fighting over who got to wash them.  

 

He stepped away as he felt as phone vibrating in his pocket.  “Don’t splash water everywhere or I’ll never get the security deposit back!”  He quipped as he checked his messages.

 

**From: Corvo**

 

**How is everything?  Is she behaving?**

 

He sent him a picture of him with a tired look, Erin and Emily washing dishes and splashing water on the counter in the background.

 

**From: Garrett**

 

**these little shits are fucking up my apartment why the fuck would you leave me alone with them**

 

**From: Corvo**

 

**Please tell her she will be getting a strong talking to when her father gets home then**

 

**From: Garrett**

 

**OMFG NO YOU DUMB ASS.  SHE’S BEEN AN ANGEL.**

 

**From: Corvo**

 

**Oh thank god.  Idk what I’d do with her if she was actually causing trouble,  I’m so bad at discipline**

 

**From: Garrett**

 

**stop bein such a lil bitch you just gotta kick ‘em**

 

**From: Corvo**

 

**YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KICK CHILDREN, GARRETT**

 

“Who ya textin'?”  Emily asked, trying to peek at his phone.

 

He lifted his phone away from her.  “Your dad, telling him you’re making a mess of my living space and how he has to discipline you for it.”

 

 _“WHAT?!”_ She nearly screamed. “Don’t tell Corvo that!”

 

Garrett lifted the phone out of reach again as she lunged for it.  “Then don’t read stuff over my shoulder!”  He tucked the device back in his pocket.  “Now it is Friday night, and in apartment 107, that means movie night.”

 

Erin dove for the DVDs in the corner. “I WANNA PICK IT!”

 

Garrett grabbed her in mid-air.  “Nope, you picked last time.  Plus the movie you picked last time sucked.”  He gave her a desperate look.  “Killer Clowns From Outer Space?  Really?”

 

Erin looked up at him, glaring.  “You’re the one who bought it in the first place, dumb-dumb.”

 

Garrett’s eyebrows rose into his hairline.  “I’m sorry, what was that?”  He questioned in his _“I’m the parent”_ tone.

 

“NOTHING.”  Erin promised, smiling at him as if she was the second coming of Christ.

 

“That’s what I thought.”  He said, tossing Erin into his dad’s old armchair like a sack of potatoes.  She bounced into it, she and Emily laughing hysterically.  “How about something with a couple scares?”

 

“I love scary movies!”  Emily remarked from the couch.  “Can we watch The Thing?”

 

“You’re in luck, I have that right here.”  He showed off the DVD case.  He leaned over, nearly falling as he turned on the TV and the DVD player, putting the disc in.  

 

Emily moved to share the large armchair with Erin, as Garrett climbed onto the couch and took the throw blanket off the back, draping it over himself.  Baron waddled over from his spot, curling up next to him and he hit play on the remote.  The intro music blared, and faded out quietly.

 

* * *

 

 It was getting close to midnight, and Corvo still wasn’t home.

 

The girls had long since fallen asleep, as well as the bulldog currently drooling in his lap.  But Garrett was too scared to sleep.  Against his better judgement, he had popped in The Conjuring.

 

It had started storming outside, rain pounding against the windows and sudden flashes of lightning illuminating the entire apartment.  

 

He had the blanket pulled up to his face as Lorraine Warren explored the haunted attic.  He was so enthralled, he didn’t hear the apartment door open.  

 

The silence in the scene was deafening.  Someone walked silently towards the couch, until they were right behind him.

 

Just as the hanging body dropped from the ceiling, a giant hand gripped his shoulder.  

 

Garrett nearly flew off the couch, screaming in fear.  Baron flipped shit and began barking and snarling.  The figure started shushing him and the dog, leaning into the light from the TV.  

 

“Corvo?” He asked incredulously, his heart still racing.  He clasped a hand over his chest.  “Oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

Corvo was hunched over, laughing.  “I’m sorry, it was just the perfect chance to scare you.”  He admitted, his laughter fading.  

 

Garrett’s eyes turned into tiny slits, his arms crossed. “Asshole.” He hissed.

 

The other man walked around the couch, stopping where Garrett sat.  “Scoot.”  

 

Garrett complied, moving over to give Corvo room.  They looked over to arm chair, both girls dead asleep. Erin’s mouth hanging wide open like always.  “How are they still asleep after that?”

 

Corvo shook his head.  “I have no idea.”  He rubbed the back of his head.  “I think you blew out my eardrum with that scream.”

 

“That was your fault and you know it!”  Garrett protested.   Corvo looked as if he was going to say else, but instead looked in the corner.  

 

“I like your dog, by the way.”  He said.  Garrett followed his gaze to see Baron angrily humping his dog bed.  He started wheezing, slapping his leg.  Corvo followed suit, both of them laughing their asses off with the dog’s furious growls and grunts in the background.

 

Their laughter was interrupted by pounding at the door, Garrett jumping at the noise.  His shoulders drooped.  “Man, that’s what I was afraid of.”

 

Corvo looked confused.  “Afraid of what?”

 

Garrett threw the blanket off his lap, standing up.  “Our mean ass neighbor, Corny.”

 

“What kind of a name is Corny?”

 

Garrett looked back at him, “Oh no, that’s not his real name.  I just call him that because of his fucked up teeth.”  He opened the door, putting on a smile.  

 

A man stood out in the hallway, towering over Garrett.  He had dark, shaggy hair,  and a potbelly that was dangerously close to breaking out of his shirt.  

 

“Corny!”  The man’s beady eyes glared down at him at the mention of his harsh nickname.  “To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?”

 

“I’ve had it with the noise, Orion! Nearly midnight and all I hear is giggling and screaming!”  Corny spat.  “I’m trying to sleep!”

 

“Look, I’m sorry.”  Garrett tried.  “My friend came home to pick up his daughter and he scared me, and I screamed, okay?  I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

Corny shook his head.  “I know the landlord, you know!  Do you want me to get you and your shitty kid thrown out on the street?”

 

Garrett was flushed with rage, but before he could reply, Corvo spoke behind him.  “Garrett?” He called.  “Is everything okay?”

 

“Oh?  You have another one of your boyfriends over?”  The mean neighbor accused.

 

Garrett’s brows furrowed.  “I haven’t had a boyfriend since 2007, bitch.”  He countered.  “What about you? With all your loud, awkward sex during _the fuckin day?_ Who brings home a hooker at one in the afternoon?”

 

Corny pointed a finger in his face.  “You shut your fucking mouth.”  He threatened.

 

“You fucking make me.”  Garrett hissed, venom dripping from his voice.

 

Corny took a step forward, and Garrett felt a presence come up behind him.  The neighbor’s eyes trailed upwards, looking above Garrett with a fearful expression.

 

“Is there a problem here?” Came Corvo’s voice, dangerously low.  

 

Sure Corny was tall, but both he and Garrett were dwarfed by 6’5 detective.  Corny almost let out a whine, but quickly coughed to cover it up.

 

“Uh……...no.  No sir.”  

 

Garrett grinned as Corny shied away from Corvo’s massive silhouette.  He placed a hand back on the doorknob.

 

“Just know that the next time you call my daughter ‘shitty’, I’ll have Corvo here drop kick your ass to another continent.”  He leaned closer, centimeters away from his face.  “And if you ever put your hands on me, I will sue you for everything you’re worth, right down to your last pack of _fuckin’ beef ramen.”_

 

And with that, he shoved Corvo back into the apartment and slammed the door shut.  “Fuckin’ prick.”  He cursed, sitting back down on the couch as the characters in the movie screamed their lungs out.  

 

Corvo sat down as well, looking back at their daughters.  “They slept through that too?”

 

Garrett chuckled.  “Erin can sleep through anything.”  He said, smiling at his child as she quietly snored.  “She slept through my friend Basso’s awful rendition of ‘Material Girl’ by Madonna. The kid could sleep through a war.”  He looked up at Corvo, who was watching the TV intently.

 

“So when are you gonna take her home?”  He asked.

 

 _“Shhh.”_  Corvo hushed.  “I’m off tomorrow and I wanna see how this ends.”  he explained in a whisper as Annabelle the doll stared creepily through the screen.  

 

“You’re gonna pass out before it ends.”  Garrett disagreed, leaning back and pulling his blanket back on.

 

Corvo shot him a look.  “No I’m not.”

 

* * *

 

Erin woke up first, nudging Emily awake as well.  The TV was displaying the menu for The Conjuring, which her dad must have put in after she fell asleep.

 

She looked to the couch, and her eyes nearly flew out of her skull.  “Emily!  Wake up for real!” She whispered harshly, practically punching her in the arm.

 

Emily whined, looking up blearily.  “What’s going on?” She asked, confused.  Erin pointed towards the couch.  

 

Their dad’s were curled up on the couch together, Corvo’s arm thrown up on the back of the couch and Garrett’s head laying on his shoulder.  They were sharing Garrett’s blanket and both snoring peacefully.

 

“Aww!”  Emily cooed.  “They look so cute together!”

 

Erin sucked in a breath.  “You know what we should do?”

 

“What?”

 

“We should get our dads to DATE!”  She declared.  “Then we could be sisters!”

 

“Erin!  You’re a genius!”  Emily replied.  “But how?”

 

“I’ll talk to my uncle Basso and aunt Jenivere.”  Erin said, leaning back in the chair.  “Maybe Grandma too.”  

 

“Pinkie promise this’ll work?”

 

Erin offered her own pinkies.  “I promise.”

 

The pinkies intertwined, and the plan was set in motion.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erin and emily are gonna get their dads married and they're gonna have their first dance to Basso's shit karaoke while corny watches angrily


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BITCH
> 
> if you're curious about some stuff in this chapter, look in the end notes and I'll explain

Garrett rolled his eyes as Basso drunkenly shimmied in his front seat as the car radio blared “Tragedy” by the Bee Gees, Jenivere giggling in the backseat.

 

He hated being the designated driver.  

 

“Why am I driving you guys home?”  Garrett whined, sitting at a redlight.  “Why can’t you guys just get an uber like normal people?”  

 

“Because, one, you’re our pal, and two, I was gonna drive Basso home but someone slashed my tires.”  Jenivere explained, phone screen lighting up her pale face and brunette hair.  “Plus, you don’t let anyone else drive your car.”

 

Garrett nodded his head.  He’s had the same ‘94 Pontiac Grand Am since he was 24, and couldn’t bare to part with her.  “She’s been through three car accidents, I love her!” He beamed.

 

“Maybe we would’ve been better off getting an uber.”  

 

Garrett whipped around to face her in the backseat.  “You shut your whore mouth, I’m a very good driver.  Just not in the rain...or when my brakes go out on the highway...but the one in the Domino’s parking lot in college was not my fault. Stop bringing it up.”

 

 _“Trageeeedy!  When sbu ba dah and a bah bah bah!”_ Basso mumbled as the song faded out and a commercial played instead.  “Oh man that is a _banger_.  I think that’s what the kids say these days.”  He slurred.  “How’s my niece?”

 

“Basso, you’ve asked four times already.”  Garrett reminded him.  “But, she’s fine.  She’s at Ida’s for the night, helping her around the house.”  

 

Garrett’s grandma hadn’t had her sight for years, wearing extremely thick glasses everywhere, and she could barely see out of those.  He regularly sent Erin over there to spend the night and help her clean up and take care of her many cats.  

 

“What about the hot dad?”  He blurted before going wide-eyed quickly covering his mouth.   

 

“SHUT UP BASSO!”  Garrett practically screamed.  

 

Jenivere gasped loudly.  “WHAT DAD?” She demanded.

 

“WHY WON’T THIS LIGHT TURN GREEN? THERE’S NO OTHER CARS, WE’VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES.” He yelled, slamming his hand into his steering wheel and wailing his horn, doing his best to change the subject.

 

“I WASN’T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING, I’M SO SORRY GARRETT.”

 

He turned and looked at Basso, eyes flaming in rage. “WELL I DON’T FORGIVE YOU.” He punctuated his sentence with another blare of his horn.  

 

Jenivere punched Garrett’s seat.  “Tell me about the dad!”  She gushed.

 

Garrett groaned.  “It’s this other dad across the hall from me, our daughters are friends, that’s all.”  He swore, hoping the answer would satisfy her.  

 

Basso leaned over the seat.  “Yeah, and Garrett wants to get in his pants.”

 

Garrett punched him in the arm, hard.  “I will break all of limbs and HANG YOU BY YOUR TOENAILS.”

 

The woman cooed.  “Garrett!  I’m so happy for you!”

 

“Oh my god, it’s not that serious.  All I said was that I thought he has a nice face.  It’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“It’s a huge deal!  You never find any of the guys I set you up with attractive at all!”  

 

He gave her a look of disgust.  “That’s because they all suck.  One wanted pictures of my feet for forty bucks.”

 

“Did you give ‘em to him?”  Basso asked sincerely.

 

“Ha ha, yeah.”  Garrett snickered.  “I bought myself some decorative candle holders with that money.”

 

“You creepy little gremlin, what’s wrong with you?”  Jenivere cried.  

 

“Well, I like decorative candle holders for my scented Target candles and I don’t have a nice husband to buy them for me LIKE YOU.”  He replied, glaring back at the red light.

 

They sat in awkward silence, save for the radio commercial still going.  In the background, an extremely familiar guitar riff they had heard through high school and college began to play.  

 

“This next one I think y’all won’t ever forget if you were class of ‘85.  Played at every school dance, here’s _Your Love_ by The Outfield!”  said the cheesy radio voice.

 

“Aw shiiiiiiiiit!”  Basso exclaimed, turning the radio up.  “We know all the words to this one!”

 

He played along with the intro via air guitar.   _“Josie’s on a vacation far away, come around and talk it over!”_ He sang, finger guns at Garrett.

 

Garrett sat with a pout. “Stop, I’m trying to be mad.”  He growled, trying to resist his favorite song.

 

 _“So many things that I wanna say! You know I like my girls a little bit older.”_  Jenivere joined in, poking the other man in the cheek.  “Sing with us, Garrett!   _I just wanna use your love toniiiiiiiiiight!”_

 

He sighed, the urge to sing along too strong.   _“I DON’T WANNA LOSE YOUR LOVE TONIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!”_  They harmonized terribly, as Garrett played imaginary drums.

 

As they began the second verse, a car honked and effectively silenced them.  They all looked up, the light now green.  

 

“Oh.”  Jenivere said meekly, and Garrett turned right.  They looked at each other awkwardly, before picking up the song again.

 

_“I JUST WANNA USE YOUR LOVE, TONIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!  I DON’T WANNA LOSE YOUR LOVE TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!”_

 

* * *

 

Erin stood on a chair over her grandma’s sink, helping her wash dishes as her favorite cat, Barabas stuck his hand in the water.  

 

“Stop it, kitty!”  She whined.  “We don’t know where your paws have been!”  

 

Ida picked the offending animal up, putting him on the ground.  He meowed in protest before scurrying off.  

 

“I didn’t even see that.”  She admitted.  “You have a very good eye, child.”  She said proudly, pinching Erin’s cheek.  

 

“Daddy always says you should always wash your hands after petting animals because they can carry bad germs.”  The girl explained, scrubbing a plate.  “So it’s not good for the kitty to put his hand in the dishwater.”

 

Ida took the plate from her, feeling for the dishtowel to dry it.  “Your father says that with good reason.  When he was around your age, He got ringworm from the neighbor’s dog.  It spread to his entire body and he was covered in medicine for weeks.”

 

“Ew!”  Erin wrinkled her nose.  “He had worms?”

 

“No, no.”  Ida shook her head.  “It’s a fungus on the skin, that’s all.”

 

“Ooooooh.  Kinda like scabies?”

 

Ida shook her head.  “Scabies are tiny mites under the skin, but you’re getting closer, dear.”

 

Once all the dishes were sitting on the counter and drying, Erin pulled the sink plug and jumped from her chair.  “Grandma, can I ask you a question?”  

 

“Of course.  I am all-knowing after all.”

 

“Do you think dad should date again?”  She asked, chewing on her finger nails.  

 

Ida considered the question for a moment.  “Well, that’s a question for you to ask him.  It’s not my choice.  I would like for him to, however.”  She answered.  She gave the girl a sly look.  “Did you have someone in mind?”

 

Erin shrugged, “Not really,” she said, lying straight through her teeth.  Ida could see her bluff, but said nothing.

 

Instead, she pulled Erin’s hand from her mouth.  “Stop chewing on your fingernails.  You don’t know where those hands have been.”  She jested.

 

Erin giggled, and cast a glance over to the covered cookie stand.  “Can we have cookies now?”  

 

Ida smiled, lifted the heavy cover off.  “Here you go, sweetheart.  Eat as much as you like.”

 

 _Grandma’s house fuckin’ rules_ , Erin decided as she picked up two cookies in each hand. "Do you think Grandpa wants some too?"

 

They both peeked in the living room. Aldous was passed out in his big chair with the news on, his mouth hanging wide open.

 

They looked back at each other, sharing quiet, hysterical giggles.

 

* * *

 

 _“There will come soft rains, and the smell of the ground; and swallows circling with their shimmering sound,”_ Corvo read out of the extremely old copy of _The Martian Chronicles._

 

Emily listened intently, curled up in her comforter.  This was her mother’s favorite story to hear, and Corvo had read it to the both of them for years. 

 

 _“Not one would know of the war, not one will care at last when it is done,”_ He continued, _“Not one would mind, neither bird nor tree, if mankind perished utterly.”_

 

Her throat felt heavy, and she rolled over putting her tiny hand on his.  “You can stop now.”  She said.  “I’m tired.”

 

Corvo gave her a sad smile and shut the book, setting it on her nightstand.  “You went a lot farther than last time, I’m proud of you.”

 

Emily sniffed.  “Maybe we’ll finish it soon.”  She said quietly.  

 

“She’d be very proud of you,” Corvo grinned, “Ms. Student of the Month.”

 

She laughed, looking at the framed piece of copy paper Corvo had hung up in her room.  He ran a hand through her dark hair, giving her a kiss on her forehead.  “I’m very proud of you, baby girl.”

 

“Thank you, father.”  She replied.  The girl yawned, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.  

 

“You just go to sleep now, maybe I’ll read you some more tomorrow night.”  He said, standing up from the tiny bed.  

 

“You promise?”  Emily called.  Corvo looked back at her from the door.

 

“I promise, sweetheart.”  He opened the door, switching the light off so only her pink nightlight in the corner dimly lit the room.  “Goodnight, love.”

 

“Goodnight, dad.” she said back as he slipped through the door, shutting it quietly.  

 

Corvo went into the living room and plopped down on their tiny couch.  Rubbing his hands together, he felt the weight of his wedding ring on his left hand.  

 

He must have stared at it for twenty minutes, spinning it around his finger.  He slid it off slowly before releasing a deep sigh and slipping it back on.  Something had been nagging at him all day, and he couldn’t seem to figure out what.

 

It was another minute before he remembered.  He had forgotten to get the mail today!

 

Corvo stood up, tripping over a pile of Emily’s books before sliding his shoes on.  He locked the door and headed down the stairs towards the lobby.

 

As he was unlocking his mailbox, he heard the main door open behind him.  He looked over his shoulder, seeing Garrett bouncing in and going to his own mailbox.  Corvo could recognise the tune he was singing.

 

“ _Gonna take a lot to drag me away from youuuuu,”_  Garrett continued opening his mailbox quietly, still thinking he was alone.  “ _There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever doooooo.”_

 _"I bless the raaaaaains down in Africaaaa,"_ He joined in.  Garrett turned around, red in the face.  

 

“Hello, my good man.”  He said awkwardly.  “It is currently 11 o'clock.  How is your night?”  

 

Corvo hummed.  “Better, now that I got to hear Toto’s 1982 hit, 'Africa'.  How about you?”  

 

“I got to listen to more drunk Basso and drove like an idiot, so normal.”  Garrett shrugged.  Corvo chuckled at that.

 

“Y’know, I was in third grade when that song came out.”  Corvo said, rubbing his beard.  “Oh god, now I feel old.” He muttered.

 

Garrett laughed at that.  “I wasn’t even born yet, honestly.”

 

Corvo raised a brow.  “You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope.”  He replied with a shake of his head.  “I was birthed by accident in '83.”  He said with a smile.

 

“Oh c’mon, I’m sure you weren’t an accident.”  Corvo argued.

 

“Oh no, I was.”  Garrett insisted.  “My mom didn’t know she was pregnant with me.  In fact, she was surprised I didn’t have fetal alcohol syndrome since she regularly had margaritas with her gal pals.”  

 

Corvo stood in stunned silence.  “Oh.”  He finally said.

 

“Yep.”  Garrett nodded.  “They still adored me, though.”  He explained, grabbing the rest of his mail.  “They wanted kids, they just didn’t know when to have them.  And then my mom pushed me out in the backseat of my dad’s truck on the way to the hospital."

 

Corvo crossed his arms over his chest with a laugh.  “That’s uh...that’s an interesting story.”

 

Garrett shrugged, “Yeah, I’m fun at parties,” he joked.  “Speaking of fun, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything other than your detective garb.”  

 

Corvo looked down at his plain white t-shirt, plaid pajama pants, and flip flops.  “This,” he gestured, “is my lounge wear.  I am a normal man. I can wear pajamas.”

 

Garrett shook his head.  “No normal person says that.” He said through laughter.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything other than scrubs or sweatpants.”  Corvo retorted.  “How about that?”

 

Garrett looked at his own t-shirt and jeans.  He looked back at Corvo with his eyes narrowed, “Are you trying to hurt my feelings because I’m wearing jeans for the first time in like, weeks?”

 

“Absolutely.”  

 

Garrett slammed his mailbox shut.  “Oh my God, fuck off Corvo!”  He said in mock anger.  “I’d honestly love to continue this banter, but I’m really tired and I want to take a bath.”

 

Corvo gagged. “Baths are gross, you sit in your own dirt.”

 

“Okay, well now you can really fuck off.  How dare you attack my favorite past time?”

 

“In the words of my wonderful daughter, ‘they’re yucky’.”  

 

Garrett ducked past him, onto the stairs.  “Yeah?  Well guess what, you’re yucky!”  He sneered as he started jogging up the stairs.  

 

“Have a good night, Garrett!” Corvo called after him, going back to sorting through his mail.  

 

He barely heard the quiet “Goodnight, Corvo!”, and he smiled to himself.  

 

Corvo was glad he had Garrett as a friend.  He thought he was pretty groovy.  

 

Emily would punch him if she heard him say groovy out loud.

 

She didn’t understand the 70’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Your Love is my literal favorite song. i grew up listening to it because my mom constantly listened to it in the car. I just love 80's music. 80's aesthetic is bomb af  
> 2.) GUESS WHAT BITCH HAS ALREADY BEEN IN 2 ACCIDENTS AT 17. THAT'S RIGHT. IT'S ME I'm projecting. Love you garrett but your driving is shit, just like mine  
> 3.) Basso and Jenivere are the og goals  
> 4.) "Ida" is the Queen of Beggars but like modern and not AS BLIND  
> 5.) hey bitch I love you just wanted to remind you okay next thing  
> 6.) I love writing Corvo as an awkward modern dad it's my favorite


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends remember Corvo's a cop so there's a hostage situation in this chapter so if you wanna skip over then go ahead ! 
> 
> but yeah this chapter is pretty Corvo centric with a bit of Garrett splashed in. 
> 
> also IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END PLEASE READ THANKS

Corvo raced to the scene, police sirens blaring while Daud held on for dear life.  “I’m too old for this high speed mumbo-jumbo.”  He muttered.

 

“Yeah, while when you’re dealing with hostages, going 90 in a 45 isn’t fast enough.”  Corvo said back as he drifted around a corner.  “You should know that already, cap.”  He smirked.

 

Daud rolled his eyes.  “I hate you.”

 

“Feeling’s mutual.”  Corvo replied as they pulled up.  Other patrol vehicles flashing red and blue were scattered around the lot of the apartment building.  The two could see officers escorting residents from the building, others wandering around in confusion.

 

Billie jogged towards their unmarked car as they climbed out, sporting her _GRISTOL PD_ bullet-proof vest.  “You remember Henderson?  The dad who wouldn’t talk about his daughter’s drug problem?”  

 

Corvo remembered the case.  Nineteen-year-old drug abuser murdered two of her dealers before dying in a shoot-out with the state police.  Her pastor father had refused to accept the fact that she had a problem.

 

“We count one hostage, apartment sixteen on the second floor.”  She continued, walking briskly towards the main door.  

 

“What about ESU?” Corvo question as they entered, heading towards the stairwell.

 

“Nah.”  Billie replied.  “There’s a dude threatening to jump off the bridge on 32nd. Negotiators are all busy down there.”  

 

Corvo huffed. “Perfect.”  They hurried up the stairs, offices filling up the hall, guns drawn.

 

“I figured to call you.  You’re the one who interrogated him.”  

 

“You did good, Billie.”  Daud said.  “We’ll let Corvo go in, try and talk him down.”  He turned to the other detective.  “I doubt you’ll need it, but anything happens, we’ve got your back out here.”

 

“Thanks Daud.”  He replied before knocking on the door.

 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Came the voice on the other side.

 

“Eric, it’s Detective Attano.  Is everything okay?”  

 

“I SAID I’M NOT GONNA COME OUT! JUST...JUST GO AWAY!”  The man inside screamed again.  

 

“Eric.” Corvo replied calmly.  “I want to help you.  I’m gonna come in, okay?  Just me.”

 

He heard a frustrated yell before Henderson said, “Fine. FINE. BUT JUST YOU!”

 

“Okay! I’m coming in now.” He opened the door slowly, slipping in and closing it behind him.

 

The dealer looked like shit.  Covered in blood, he couldn’t see through his two swollen eyes and his nose was definitely broken.  He sat at the gunman’s feet, heaving.  Henderson held the handgun to his head, red in the face.  He fixed Corvo with a cold, hard glare.

 

“Eric,” he started, “that man needs help.  Let my partner come in and-”

 

“FUCK HIM!” The man roared.  “HE’S WHY MY BABY GIRL IS DEAD!”

 

The man at his feet coughed up a tooth.  “I...I don’t even deal in this town, man.  I don’t know your girl.”  

 

Eric kicked him.  “Shut up.”  he snarled.

 

Corvo looked at the man on the floor, who looked barely into his twenties.  “What’s your name?”

 

“Jordy.  I’m Jordy.”  he choked out.  He spat out the remains of a few molars.

 

“Okay.”  He turned his focus back to Henderson.  “Eric, Jordy needs help, okay?  He’s lost a of blood.”  

 

Eric shook his head.  “It’s not all his, most of it’s the other one’s.”  He gestured with the gun towards the kitchen, before dropping his arm to his side.

 

Corvo looked past him, finally noticing the pair of feet and the puddle of blood peeking out from behind the counter.  “Oh Eric, what did you do?”

 

The man’s face fell and he kicked the coffee table.  “I DON’T KNOW!  Why..why did I-?”  He stopped abruptly and paced towards the window, mumbling to himself.  

 

“Eric.”  Corvo tried again.  “Jordy isn’t at fault here.  You can’t blame him for what happened to Lindsey.” He spoke calmly.  “Let my partner get him some help.”  

 

The other man considered it for a moment.  “Fine.  Only she comes in, though.  You stay.”

 

“Okay.”  Corvo replied.  “I can do that.”  He angled his head to the door.  “Billie!  He’s going to let you in!  Just you.”

 

The door cracked open and Billie slipped in.  She showed the man her empty hands before she headed towards Jordy.  She helped him up, asking if he was okay as he leaned on her for support.  She gave Corvo a silent look.  _You okay?_

 

Corvo nodded.  “I’m fine.”  He said aloud. “I’m okay, just get him out of here.”  

 

Billie complied, ushering the injured man out and shutting the door behind her.  

 

Henderson sniffed.  “She was my baby girl.  My little angel.”  He whimpered.  He reached for a photograph on the counter.  

 

It was Lindsey, wearing her graduation gown and cap.  She wore a honor stole around her neck with the National Honor Society Insignia.  The girl was smiling, bright and happy as she held up a diploma.  

 

“White stole?”  Corvo asked as Henderson handed him the picture, gun still trained on the detective.  “My friend has the same one in his graduation photos.  He was president of his chapter too.”

 

“Lindsey was a star!”  Henderson insisted.  “She was top of her class, she was going to MIT in the fall!  She wanted to study thermonuclear physics!”  He sobbed.  “She had the whole world at her fingertips...AND THEY DESTROYED IT ALL!”  He snatched the photograph back, throwing it at the wall.  Corvo winced at the sound of smashing glass.

 

“I know you’re angry at the dealers.  But you can’t blame them for what your daughter did.”  Corvo said.  “Lindsey made her choice.  She chose to get in with the wrong crowd.  But that’s not on you as a father.  She knew right from wrong.”

 

“I couldn’t protect my baby girl.”  Henderson blubbered.  “I tried to get her help but...but she refused. She didn’t want it.”

 

“And that’s not your fault.”  He took a small step towards him.  “Give me the gun, Eric.”  

 

The man hesitated. “No.”

 

“Eric.” He held his hand out.  “Give it to me.”

 

Henderson paused, before turning the gun over in his hand and placing it in Corvo’s palm.  “Do you have any kids, Corvo?”

 

Corvo tucked the gun in the back of his pants.  “Yes, I do.  That’s why I understand why you did what you did.”

 

“Then I’m really sorry for this.”

 

Corvo looked up in confusion.  While he was pulling his handcuffs off his belt, Henderson had ripped a knife from his back pocket.

 

He lunged for detective’s chest.  Corvo threw his arm up, crying out in pain as the knife sliced at his skin.  Henderson stumbled, and Corvo slammed his elbow into the man’s jaw.  He collapsed and slammed his head on the ground, knocking himself unconscious.

 

“Detective!”  Daud yelled, busting down the apartment door.  “Someone get him cuffed!”  He commanded, and two officers rushed to detain Henderson.  “Attano, you okay?”

 

Corvo nodded, holding a hand over his wound.  “Yeah,” he said, moving his hand.  “It’s not that deep, just gonna need a few stitches.”  Daud gave him a look.  “Really, cap. It looks a lot worse than it actually is.” He pulled the gun from his back.  “Weapon’s secured.”  

 

Daud took it and cast a glance at the body in the corner.  “We’ll get crime scene cleanup here soon.  Lurk, get Corvo to the E.R.”

 

“On it.”  The woman replied.  “Let’s get going.”  

 

“You wanna drive?”  Corvo joked.  Billie laughed, shaking her head.  

 

“Only you could joke while leaking blood all over a white hallway carpet.”  She replied, leading him down the hall.

* * *

 

Garrett walked back to the main desk with a cup of coffee, handing Carolyn her own cup. “Here’s your slop water.”  He jested.  

 

She took it, laughing.  “You’re drinking it too!”  She giggled, turning around to face him in her spinning chair.  

 

“Yes, because if I don’t drink it, I will collapse of exhaustion.”  He said, setting it down on his desk.  He went to sit, but Carolyn put her hand up, stopping him.  She waved a patient file at him.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  She advised.  

 

“Whose is that?” He asked, leaning against the desk instead and taking a sip of coffee.

 

“What’s the hot neighbor’s name again?”  

 

Garrett held a hand over his mouth to stop himself from spitting hot coffee everywhere.  He swallowed, eyes watery and narrowed.  “Who told you about that?”

 

“Jenivere Boxman was my maid of honor, idiot.”  Carolyn pointed out.  “You need to tell your secrets to people who are better at keeping then.”  

 

He gave her a look before snatching the folder.  “What am I looking at here?”

 

“Looks like he needs a few stitches.  Extremely minor injury while on the job.”  She explained.

 

Garrett scoffed, rolling his eyes.  “Warm up my coffee for when I get back please?”  He asked.  She nodded her head, and he started down towards the triage.  

 

“Have fun!”  She called after him.  Garrett flipped her off.  

 

He made his way through the different rooms, stopping at room four.  Corvo sat in a chair, goofy smile on his face.  “Hello, my good man.”  He greeted.

 

Garrett glared at him.  “You’re an idiot.”  He said.  He put the folder down, seeing the blood on Corvo’s sleeve.  “Take off your shirt.”  He instructed.  

 

Corvo obeyed, unbuttoning his white dress shirt.  Garrett did his best not to stare as he put his stethoscope to Corvo’s well-built chest.

 

After taking his vitals he looked over Corvo’s wound, which had finally stopped bleeding and had been wiped cleaned.  “Aren’t cops supposed to be more careful?”

 

“I got his weapon away and knocked him out.”  Corvo shrugged.  “I think I did pretty good.”  

 

Garrett inspected the wound.  “It’s not too deep, but it still is pretty nasty.  It’s gonna need a few stitches.”  He stood up, taking off his gloves and tossing them in the trash.  “Follow me to the actual E.R., if you please.”  

 

Corvo followed closely behind as the shorter man lead him through a hall and multiple doors.  Garrett ushered him into a tiny alcove.  He slid the curtain close and slipped another pair of gloves on.  “Sit on the gurney.”  He ordered.

 

“What’s with the sudden attitude?”  He asked as sat down.

 

“What are you talking about? I always have an attitude.”  Garrett snapped as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a suture kit.  He sat on the stool, rolling over to Corvo.  “Give me your arm.”

 

Corvo complied.  Garrett wiped the area down with an alcohol pad and began sewing the wound closed.  “You’re my friend, right?”

 

His eyebrows shot up, confusion written in his features.  “Of course.”  Corvo replied with a nod of his head.  “Why is that even a question?”

 

“I don’t like seeing my friends in my E.R.,”  Garrett admitted, pulling the needle carefully.  “ So the next time you decide to be a hero, be more careful?”  He requested with concern.  “Because this,” he gestured to the sutured wound, “might be just a little scratch.  But I’ve seen cops with much worse.”  

 

“Garrett, I’ve been doing this for a long time.”  Corvo argued.  “I know what I’m doing, trust me.”

 

“I know you do.  But..for Emily’s sake...”  Garrett voice trailed off quietly as he wrapped a bandage around his freshly stitched bicep.  

 

Corvo was near silent the rest of the time he was in the hospital until Garrett lead him back out to the waiting room.  

 

“Be sure to keep this dry for 48 hours and replace your bandage daily.  Here,” he handed him a bag.  “Use these.  Call me if you need some more and I’ll get them for you, no problem.”

 

“Thank you, Garrett.  Really.”  Corvo spoke with sincerity.  

 

Garrett offered a small smile.  “It’s just my job.”  

 

Corvo went to say something else before he heard Billie call him.  He turned to see the woman looking at him expectantly.  “You ready to go?”

 

“Sure, just give me a minute.”  He looked back, but Garrett was gone.  He could see the other man back at the main desk, laughing with the brunette woman who had signed him in.  “Actually, yeah.  Let’s head out.”

 

* * *

 

Corvo was definitely not stalking through Garrett’s Facebook.

 

Not at all.

 

Okay, he definitely was.

 

It was two in the morning and his corneas burned, but he couldn’t let himself sleep.  Instead, he opted for staring at a rare photo of Garrett laughing, holding Erin on his hip.  He scrolled further down his timeline.  

 

Garrett barely posted anything other than a few videos of dogs and rants, as most of his wall was tags.  Corvo himself mainly shared news articles or told people happy birthday on his own.  

 

There was a photo from May posted by someone named Carolyn Lee.  Corvo recognized her as the woman Garrett had been standing with when he left the E.R.  

 

She and Garrett were in their scrubs and smiling wide, Garrett’s shoulder length hair tied back like always.  The caption read, “Happy Nurses Day from your favorite E.R. nurses!” with 145 likes.

 

He liked Garrett, he decided as he switched his phone off and set it down on his nightstand.  

 

Emily loved him, always asking to go across the hall to play with Erin and dragging him along to have tea with the other man.  Garrett was extremely nice, despite his seemingly negative air.  He was sarcastic, funny, and made Corvo’s day with his jokes and stories.

 

Corvo played with his wedding ring for a bit before slipping it off.  After a few moments of consideration and debating, he opened his nightstand drawer and set the ring carefully inside, sliding the drawer shut and finally falling asleep.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW SHIT CORVO TOOK HIS WEDDIN RING OFF 
> 
> anyways, I won't be able to update until Thursday of next week. My aunt is flying in from across the country to visit until sunday, AND THEN I'm driving up to visit my Grandma until Wednesday. IM SO SORRY BECAUSE I REALLY REALLY LOVE WRITING THIS AND I LOVE SLOWLY MAKING INTIMIDATING DETECTIVE MAN FALL IN LOVE WITH SARCASTIC NURSE BOY
> 
> See you in a little over a week, fuck heads


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK FRIENDS
> 
> although school starts back up again tomorrow so my updates will probably be farther apart
> 
> anyhow enjoy this short lil chapter

Garrett tapped away at the keyboard in front of him, almost not noticing the Stonemarket Coffeehouse cup that was placed on his desk.

 

He paused, looking up to find Corvo leaning over the counter and grinning at him.  “I don’t know how you take your coffee, but Erin told me you like mint so…”

 

Garrett picked up the cup, taking a sip.   _“Mmmm,”_ He hummed, “I love peppermint.”  He peeked at the clock in the corner of his computer screen.  “My lunch break is in a little bit.  How about I meet you by the bench out in the courtyard?”  He said with a sly smirk.

 

“I’ll be waiting.”  Corvo replied, heading towards the ER exit.  

 

Garrett watched him walk out.  He wet his lips with his tongue, yelping loudly as a hard punch met his bicep.  He turned in his chair, glaring daggers at Carolyn.

 

“Bitch.”  He growled. “I will punch you right in the fucking mouth.”

 

“Save it.”  Carolyn uttered serious look on her face.  “Look who just strolled in while you were flirting with your dad friend.”  She pointed towards the doors to the triage.  

 

Standing there was Doctor Thadeus Harland, talking to Jeb Chokes, a nurse from the OB wing.  

 

Garrett could feel his skin turning red, blood boiling and fist clenched.  

 

“You wanna take your lunch break now?”  

 

Garrett said nothing, instead standing up and nearly throwing his chair back in place.  People looked over then quickly looked away.  He took his work bag out from under his desk, slinging it over his shoulder as he stormed towards the courtyard.

 

* * *

 

“You look mad.”  Corvo commented as Garrett flopped down next to him, pulling a container of yogurt out of his bag before throwing it to the ground.

 

“Don’t even start, Corvo.”  He said, angrily ripping his yogurt open and stabbing a spoon into it.  

 

Corvo’s brows furrowed in confusion.  “I’m being serious.  What happened in the past 3 minutes that made you so pissy?”

 

“Well, if you must know,”  Garrett spoke around his spoon, “I just saw the man who tried to ruin my life in high school.  And that’s just been the cherry on top of my shitty day.”

 

Corvo set his empty coffee cup on the ground by his feet.  “Care to elaborate on that?”  He asked.

 

Garrett stared ahead, still fuming.  “Let’s just say he lied to the school about something I did, and they took his word over mine.”  He scraped at the bottom of his yogurt cup.  “Thankfully the doctor I worked under cleared my name, and also owes me several favors.”  He looked over Corvo’s casual clothes, changing the subject as he began to calm down.  “They’re giving you time off?”

 

“Yep.”  Corvo replied, stretching his arm over the back of the bench.  “They wanted to give me some time to recover, but I feel like I’m going stir crazy. I need something to do, you know?”  He laughed.  “At least I get to spend more time with Em.  I get worried about her at work.”

 

“Amen to that.”  Garrett said as he threw both their trash into the nearby garbage can.  “One of my worst fears is seeing someone I know being rushed into the OR.”  He admitted.  He scanned the courtyard, perking up at the sight of a small figure in a wheelchair.  “Lauryl!”  He called across the yard.

 

The figure rolled over slowly, and as she got closer, Corvo could see that the little girl was extremely skinny, dark circles under her eyes and with a little black bob, almost like Emily’s.  

 

“Hi Garrett!”  The girl, Lauryl, greeted happily.  

 

Garrett bent down, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  “How’re you feeling today?”  

 

Lauryl shrugged.  “I’m okay.  My head hurts a little bit, but that’s normal when you have brain cancer, I guess.”  

 

"But it looks like you’re gaining weight!”  He grinned, pinching her cheek, “your bitty cheeks are getting chubby again.”

 

Lauryl giggled, brushing his hand away.  She looked at Corvo, “Hi.”  She said, waving shyly.

 

Corvo waved back with a smile.  “Hi Lauryl, I’m Corvo.”

 

The girl gasped.  “You’re Emily’s dad!  Erin told me about you guys!”  She leaned closer, examining his face.  “She was right, you are handsome.”

 

Garrett blushed bright red.  Corvo feigned embarrassment.  “Oh, stop.”  He said with a wave of his hand.  

 

Lauryl rolled closer.  “Garrett did an emergency surgery on one of my brain tumors and he let Erin visit me while I was in recovery.  She’s really nice to me, and she says Emily’s nice too.  Can I meet her soon?”

 

Corvo nodded.  “Of course you can.”  He turned to Garrett.  “You think you can bring her around for me the next time you bring Erin?”

 

“Definitely.”  Garrett said.  “Maybe you can come along too.  We can have _iiiiiiiiice creeeeeeeeam.”_  He sang.

 

 _“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE CREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAM.”_  Lauryl echoed, wiggling her fingers.

 

Corvo rubbed his beard.  “I could always go for a chocolate-vanilla swirl.”

 

“Ugh.”  Lauryl scowled.  “Strawberry is waaaaaay better.”  She argued.

 

“No, no, _no_.  Mint chocolate chip is obviously the best!”  Garrett insisted.

 

The two looked at him in disgust.  “Are you serious, Garrett?”  Corvo grimaced.  “That’s like eating toothpaste!”  He gagged for effect.  Lauryl laughed at that, smacking the armrest of her wheelchair.  

 

“Lauryl!  You roll away too fast!”  Came a voice.  The three looked up to find another nurse running towards them.

 

“Wow, Drept.  Excellent work keeping an eye on your patient.”  Garrett said sarcastically, smirk gracing his lips.

 

 _“Hardy har har.”_  Drept said his his hands on his hips.  “What are you doing out here anyways?  We normally come out here and eat lunch at the same time everyday.  And who’s that dude?”  He asked, pointing at Corvo.

 

“That’s his friend, Corvo.”  Lauryl broke in.  “He’s Emily’s dad, the girl I was telling you about?”   

 

“Oh, that makes sense.”  Drept responded, crossing his arms over his chest.  “That still doesn’t explain what you’re doing out here so early.”

 

“The Wicked Witch of the West waltzed his way into my ER this morning.”  Garrett grumbled.  “Talking to my boss about God knows what.”  

 

Drept shrugged.  “I mean, they are best friends from high school.  It makes sense.”  

 

Garrett huffed.  “I don’t care, he’s a cunt.”  He looked at the Lauryl.  “Sorry, sweetheart.”  

 

Lauryl waved him off.  “Garrett, I’m ten not five.”

 

“Oh of course how could I forget.”  Garrett scoffed.  

 

The four talked a bit before going their separate ways.  Garrett made his way back to his desk, confusion on his face as he looked for his coffee.  He turned to Carolyn, asking “where’s the coffee that Corvo game me?”

 

“I’ll give you one guess,” She answered.  “He walked by and said ‘this space should always be cleared’, and tossed it in the trash.”

 

“FUCKING JEB CHOKES.”

* * *

 

 Erin heard the door open and got up from the floor.  “Daddy!”  She exclaimed, running for Garrett.  

 

“Hello, you little monster.”  He greeted, dropping his bag and engulfing her in a hug.

 

Aldous dragged himself up from the floor, surrounded by legos.  “Erin, you destroyed our Lego Taj Mahal!”  

 

“Sorry grandpa!”  She said over her shoulder.  She looked back at Garrett.  “Did you give Lauryl my origami swans?”

 

“You know what, I forgot to.” Garrett admitted.  “But how about next time you visit, you give them to her in person with Emily?”  

 

Erin gasped so hard she started coughing.  “Can I really bring Emily?”  She asked as her coughing fit subsided.

 

“Lauryl really wants to meet her.”  Garrett replied. “Also, it would be good for her to make more friends.”

 

A sly look crossed Erin’s face.  “Is Corvo coming?”

 

“Why does it matter?”  Garrett responded, giving her the same look.

 

“It doesn’t matter.”  She replied flippantly.  “Can you put me down now?”

 

He set her back down on the floor and she scurried off into her room.  Aldous watched her door slam shut.  He looked at his grandson, amused.  “I like that she ran away before someone made her clean up her Lego mess.”  

 

“Yep, that’s my girl.”  Garrett said, as he bent down and started picking up the pieces.  “Remember how I used to be?”

 

“Of course,” Aldous replied, helping Garrett clean up.  “Do you remember the time you and Basso covered the kitchen in flour handprints because you wanted your mother and father to think ghosts ate all the oreos?  Even though you were both covered in chocolate?”

 

Garrett chuckled.  “Yeah, not one of our finer moments.”  He offered, sighing as he shut Erin's Lego box and kicked it under the sofa.  “We were such little shits, how did any of you deal with us?”

 

Aldous rested a hand on his shoulder.  “A great deal of wine, and patience.  But mostly wine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a death cold and i am suffering but I hope you enjoyed pals


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i am tired and hungry

Garrett came walking out of his room, phone in hand.  “Erin, have you seen my-WHAT THE FUCK?!”  He cut himself off with a scream, throwing his phone at the figure in the living room.  

 

Corvo cried out, ducking and missing the object as it smashed into a vase on the shelf.  He looked at Garrett with eyes as wide as saucers.  “Are you fucking serious?”  He asked in disbelief.

 

“Corvo!”  Garrett hissed as he stomped over, picking his phone up from the floor.  “I know we’re pals and all, but you can’t just wander into my apartment!”

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry.”  Corvo apologized.  “I just thought I’d tell you that Erin came over to play with Emily.”

 

“That’s where that little monster went while I was in the shower?”  Garrett clenched his fist.  “Ooooo Erin, you are so grounded when you get back here.”  He mumbled under his breath. He looked down at the floor, water droplets from his hair on the hardwood.  “Hold on, I’m gonna go wrap my hair, make yourself at home.”  He said, wandering back into his room.

 

Corvo looked around the apartment.  He had come over for tea a couple times, but had never paid attention to the things Garrett had.

 

He picked up one of the many photos in the room.  A young Garrett was lying in a hospital bed, laughing with a another young man sitting next to him.  In another, Garrett was carrying Erin on his shoulder, both flipping off the camera.

 

He heard footsteps behind him, picking up the picture.  “This is a cute one.”  He laughed.

 

Garrett chuckled, his arms crossed and hair up in a big, fluffy towel.  “That was after she threw up three times and I lost my wallet.  The absolute worst zoo outing ever and I blame Jen for all of it.”  He moved to the kitchen area, filling a teapot with some water.  “You can’t give a six-year-old eight sno-cones in a row, Corvo, it never works out.”

 

“What about this one?” Corvo asked, holding up the other photo.  “What were you doing in the hospital?”

 

“That was after my first car accident.”  Garrett explained as he took the tea out of the cupboard.  “You want earl grey or peppermint?”  

 

“Earl grey.”  Corvo replied.

 

“Boring.”  Garrett said. “Anyways, I slid in the rain and hit a light post.  Also, since I am so small and have to have my seat pushed all the way up to reach the pedals, I slammed into the steering wheel and broke a couple ribs!  That was fun.”  He finished, taking the whistling teapot off the stove.  

 

“You tall people have it easy, you don’t have to sit 3 inches away from the wheel to drive around. Must be nice."  He handed Corvo his tea.

 

Corvo accepted the steaming tea cup, setting it down on the table next to the couch and sitting down.  “It isn’t all that great.  I have such a difficult time finding jeans that aren’t capris.”  He grumbled.  “I hate capris.  They make me look like a beach dad.”

 

Garrett gave him a look.  “I have to roll up all of my jeans because they’re too long.  I have it worse.”  He yelped as Corvo grabbed one of his legs, almost throwing him off the couch.  

 

“I’ll be fair, you do have little legs.”  Corvo said with a smirk, letting go of the limb.  

 

Garrett tucked his legs underneath him, fixing Corvo with a glare.  “I hate you and your dumb bear paws.”

 

Corvo said nothing, instead flexing his thick fingers and waggling his eyebrows.  Garrett chuckled slowly at first before breaking out into laughter.  Corvo snorted, leaning back on the couch with his tea in hand.

 

* * *

 

“What do you think our dads are doing?”  Erin asked, catching a ball bouncing off Emily’s bedroom wall.  

 

Emily walked by, smacking it as Erin threw the ball again.  “I don’t know, but they’ve been over there for a long time and I’m stressed.”  She replied, running over to her closet.  

 

She pulled out a cork board, a poorly drawn Garrett and Corvo on opposite sides with a list of their likes, dislikes, and hobbies with a red string connecting what they had in common.  “How is it on your side?"

 

Erin sat up from the floor with a smile.  “I heard him talking about your dad’s abs over the phone with Auntie Carolyn.”  

 

Emily gasped and scribbled _“Likes dad’s abs”_ on a sticky note and pinned it to the board under Garrett’s drawing.  “That’s perfect!”

 

“AND!”  Erin continued, “Grandma told me that dad sounds different on the phone.  Like, more...yearning?”  A look of consideration crossed her face.  “I think that’s the word she used, at least.”

 

Emily again wrote down what Erin was saying, tacking it to the board.  “I think I can top that.”  She said snarkily, arms crossed.  “I found dad’s wedding ring in his drawer last night.”

 

Erin almost choked.   _“ARE YOU FREAKIN’ SERIOUS?”_  She whispered/screamed.   _“DUDE.  DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?”_

 

Emily grabbed Erin by the shoulders, leaning in close.  “It means Corvo is ready to fall in love again, and if it isn’t with your dad, I will throw the biggest temper tantrum ever.”

 

“Bigger than the one at the carousel you told me about?”

 

Emily grinned ferociously. “Bigger.”

 

* * *

 

**BAD BITCHES**

 

**Garrett:  hey sluts who wants to come over and watch judge judy and get wine drunk with me**

 

**Jen:  No offense but don’t you have a kid to take care of?  You know, MY FUCKING NIECE**

 

**Garrett: SHE’S SPENDING THE NIGHT AT EMILY’S OKAY, SHE’S FINE.**

 

**Carolyn: BITCH WTF????????**

 

**Garrett: ?**

 

**Carolyn:  WHY AREN’T YOU OVER THERE RIDING THAT DAD DICK INTO THE SUNSET?**

 

**I DIDN’T RAISE YOU LIKE THIS**

 

**I RAISED YOU TO BE A HOE AT EVERY GIVEN OPPORTUNITY**

 

**Garrett:  STOP.**

 

**Jen: CAROLYN’S RIGHT**

 

**QUIT BEING A LITTLE BITCH AND GO RIDE THAT DICK**

 

**Garrett:  I HATE WOMEN**

 

**Jen: R I D E T H E D I C K**

 

**Carolyn: D I C K**

 

**Basso:  i was gone for 5 minutes and this is what i come back to????**

 

**dick riding and judge judy????**

 

**Garrett:  im going to run your wife over**

 

**Jen: fucker**

 

**Basso:  Garrett if you don’t wanna seem creepy and latch onto his dick then that’s totally fine**

 

**Garrett:  thank you basso**

 

**Basso:  but like,,,you should,,,just saying,,,,,,,**

 

**Garrett: NOOOOOOOOOOO**

 

**Basso: fr tho i can’t come over im sick as fuck**

 

**Jen:  its okay bby i will get wine drunk for you**

 

**Basso: ohmygod my hero**

 

**Carolyn:  I’LL COME I LIKE WINE AND JUDGE JUDY**

 

**Garrett: IF ALL YOU’RE GONNA DO IS TALK ABOUT ME RIDING THE NEIGHBORS DICK THEN MAYBE I DON’T WANT YOU TO COME**

 

**Carolyn:  TOO LATE ALREADY IN THE CAR**

 

**Garrett:  BITCH.**

 

**Jen:  give me like an hour and i’ll be over.  I gotta take care of sicky-poo :)**

 

**Basso:  pls no**

 

**Don’t call me that ever again**

 

**Garrett:  I hope y’all fuckin choke I can’t stand any of you.**

 

**Jen:  shut up you love us ;)**

 

**Garrett:  no, i don’t ;)**

 

**Basso:  :0**

 

**baby you want some ice for that burn????**

 

**Jen:  I hope this ‘cold’ is actually the plague and it kills you.**

 

**Garrett ur not gonna get smashed and cry again right?**

 

**Garrett:  no i promise i will not get super drunk and cry again okay**

 

* * *

After five glasses of wine and a rum and coke, Garrett was laying his head in Jenivere’s lap and sobbing his eyes out.  “It’s just not fair that we have to watch dogs get old and die!”  He cried, a heavy sniffling accompanying his tears.

 

“Oh Gare-bear, I know sweetie.  It’s very sad.”  Jenivere said as she tried to comfort him with a reassuring pat to the arm.

 

Carolyn clapped her hands, calling the dog over.  “Look, honey!  Baron, go make your daddy feel better!”  The dog waddled over to the couch, Garrett helping him up and cradling him like a child.

 

“Oh my god, you’re so ugly and I love you.”  He said quietly, cuddling the dog.  He licked Garrett’s face in response, snuggling closer.  Garrett whined.  “He’s so good and I wanna have him forever.”

 

There was a knock at the door and Garrett’s attitude did a complete 180.  He gave the offending object daggers, tears gone. “Who the fuck is at my door?”  He waved a hand.  “Carol, go answer that.  If it’s Corny from next door, make him eat his teeth.”  he said, dropping his head back in Jen’s lap.

 

“I do more than make him eat his teeth, I’ll tell you right now- CORVO!”  She broke off, seeing the man standing at the doorway.  Garrett’s eyes widened and he grabbed the throw blanket, covering himself and the dog completely. “Hi, I’m a friend of Garrett’s.  How are you?”

 

He stared at her, confused.  “I’m...okay.  It was just kind of loud over here, I got curious is all.”

 

“Well, we’re fine…so bye.”  Carolyn replied.

 

She tried to shut the door in his face, but he slammed one huge hand against it and stopped in place.  He tilted his head, brows furrowed.  “If I may ask, where’s Garrett?”

 

Carolyn looked back at the couch.  Jenivere nodded enthusiastically as Garrett stuck his head out from under the blanket, adamantly shaking his head.

 

She looked back at the guest in the doorframe.  “There is no...Garrett here.  He’s on a...mission trip.”  She inwardly smacked herself. _A MISSION TRIP????_

 

“Garrett.  On a mission trip.”  Corvo repeated her lie, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah...not exactly my best one.”  Carolyn replied as Corvo slipped past her. "I'll work on it, I guess."

 

He waved at the other woman on the couch.  “Hi, I’m Corvo.  You must be the infamous Aunt Jen I keep hearing about?”

 

She gestured to herself proudly, taking a sip of wine. “I am she.  Are you looking for Garrett?”

 

Corvo looked to the blanket covered, Garrett-shaped lump on the couch.  “Eh, not really.”  He bent down on one knee.  “Baron! C’mere!”

 

The bulldog flew off the couch, taking the blanket with him.  Garrett lay in the fetal position, fists clenched.  “Fucking dog sold me out.”  He complained through gritted teeth.  

 

Corvo laughed, picking up the dog and sitting in the big chair tucked away in the corner.  He leaned towards Carolyn, asking “How much has he had to drink?”

 

Carolyn poured herself some more Cabernet into a large glass.  “Oh honey, that boy is wine drunk.”

 

“Oooooooo, that’s the fun kind.”  Corvo said sarcastically.

 

“Is you talking shit over there?”  Garrett slurred, pointing a slender finger at the two.  “Cause, I’ll come over there...and..” he smacked his lips together, trying to collect his thoughts again.  He fell back on the couch.  “What were we talking about again?”  He questioned, scratching his brow.  “I’m sorry, I started thinking about food.”

 

Jenivere giggled.  “He’s so serious all the time, he turns into a clown when he’s drunk.  Watch this.”  She told Corvo.  She turned to Garrett.  “Hey Gare-bear, what’d you get on your SATs?”

 

Garrett stilled, pondering for a moment.  “Eight.”  He finally said.  

 

“An eight hundred?”

 

“Eight….and a half.”  

 

Carolyn rubbed his shoulder.  “No, remember?  You got a 1360, Garrett.”

 

Garrett’s eyebrows nearly shot up into his hairline.  “I did? Holy fuck, I’m a goddamn genie.”  He pointed at Corvo.  “I bet I did better than you. How my ass taste, bitch?”  

 

“You did actually,”  Corvo answered truthfully.  “I only got an 1170.  I’m not very good at math.”

 

“Oho!  I am a winner! And since I am a winner, I don’t have to talk to any of you.”  He replied, flipping up the hood of his sweatshirt and pulling the strings as tight as possible to completely conceal his face.

 

* * *

 

Corvo looked on as Garrett snored softly.  Jen and Carolyn had taken a cab home about an hour ago, and he had gone to check on the girls.  They were still sleeping soundly in Emily’s bed.  

 

He picked up the remote from the coffee table and shut the TV off, Judge Judy blinking away from view.  The dog jumped down from Corvo’s lap and meandered over to his bed, flopping down and falling asleep.

 

Corvo got up and stretched his limbs out before moving to the couch and effortlessly gathering up Garrett in his arms.  The smaller man stirred, looking up at him with bleary eyes.  “What are you doing?”  He asked sleepily.  

 

“Taking you to bed, because you have a bad back and shouldn’t be sleeping on the couch.”  Corvo explained as he pushed open Garrett’s bedroom door.  Garrett reached over and flipped the lights on.

 

He sighed happily as Corvo laid him down gently and covered him with his comforter.  Without warning, he reached up and grabbed Corvo by the neckline of his shirt, giggling.  “Thanks, Corvo.  You’re the _beeeeeeeest.”_

 

Corvo snorted.  “It’s no problem, Garrett.  You just go to sleep, and I’ll set out some water and ibuprofen for you.”  He ran a hand through Garrett’s hair.  “You’re going to have an awful headache tomorrow.”

 

Garrett gave him a lazy smile.  “You’re sweet.”  With no warning he leaned up, pressing a kiss to Corvo’s lips.  It was quick, chaste even, and tasted of expensive red wine.

 

“Goodnight, Corvo.”  Garrett bid, rolling over to face the wall and snuggling into his blankets.  Corvo stared ahead, wide-eyed with a completely blank head and a slack jaw.

 

It was a good three minutes before a thought even crossed his mind.  

 

He needed a drink.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GARRETT YOU WASTED BITCH


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVE HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE FOR LIKE 4 DAYS I JUST KEEP FORGETTING TO PUT IT UP LMAO

Garrett laid in bed, head pounding.  He covered his head with a pillow to block out the sunlight that streamed in through his curtains.  He looked over to find a glass of water and two ibuprofen on his bedside table, a little note propped up against his alarm clock.  He picked it up, squinting at the chicken scratch.

 

_“Left you some little presents for when you wake up.  Your friends are very nice, and also told me to tell you they made it home safe.  So…..yeah.._

 

_I hope you make it through the day!_

 

 _-_ __Corvo_ _

 

 

_P.S.  Erin is all of a sudden lactose intolerant??? Idk if that’s true, but she insists she is.  Is she really?”_

 

Garrett set the note back down, rubbing his eyes.  Last week, it was a fake gluten allergy.  Her teacher called Garrett while he was at work, asking if it were true or not.  When Erin got home, she had gotten the verbal ass whooping of a lifetime.

 

“Erin, you little shit.”  He cursed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretching.  

 

As he pulled on a pair of sweatpants, he heard the a knock at the front door.  He scurried to the front room, unlocking the door and pulling it open to find Erin with her bag in the hallway.

 

“Hi dad!” She greeted, waving a little hand.

 

He bent down to her level, a sly smile on his lips.  “You don’t have a dairy allergy, you lying little fuck.”  He said with his arms crossed.

 

Erin rubbed a chubby hand on his scruffy face.  “You’re supposed to cut down on the swearing around me, remember dad?”  she replied, innocently.

 

Garrett rolled his eyes.  It was then that he noticed that Corvo was nowhere to be found.  He looked down the hallway towards the stairwell.  Other than he and Erin, the hallway was completely empty.

 

“Where’s Corvo?” He asked her in confusion.  Erin shrugged in response.

 

“He left with Emily, in a hurry too.  His hair was a wreck and he had his toothbrush in his mouth.  I think he was running late for work.”  She replied.  Garrett looked at the clock in the kitchen.  The hands read 8:07.  Corvo had to show up by 8:30.  “Can I come in now?  I’m tired.”

 

Garrett smiled, running a lithe hand through her hair.  “Go on back to bed.  I know you were up with Emily all night.”  

 

The little girl stared at him suspiciously.  “How do you know?”

 

Garrett rested his hands on his hips, looking at her as if she was an idiot.  “Because even though I was in here with loud ass Auntie Jen and Carolyn, we could hear you giggling across the hall.”

 

He picked her up by her legs, lifting her upside down.  Erin squealed as she dropped her bag, dark curls hanging like a mop.  “Dad! Put me down!”  She giggled.

 

Garrett tossed her on her bed like a sack of potatoes. “Now go to bed, you little shit.”  He said as she kicked her shoes off.  She curled up into a ball as he pulled the comforter over her.  

 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “I’ll order pizza tonight.”  He promised, moving towards the door.  “I don’t feel like cooking tonight.”  Before he could shut the door, the dog came bounding in.  He lifted Baron onto the bed, and he crawled under the covers.

 

“I love you.”  Erin mumbled sleepily.  

 

He looked back at his daughter, a close lipped smile on his face.  “I love you too, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

It had been a week.

 

A week since Corvo had talked to him.  

 

He had sent the man a text, asking if everything was okay.  He got a curt _“I’m fine”,_ in response.  

 

Erin saw Emily at school every day, and she had learned that Corvo had taken on extra hours at work and Emily was being being picked up by Callista at school.  

 

Garrett would be lying if he said he wasn’t a _bit_ salty.

 

“Garrett, I’m sure it’s nothing against you.  The man’s gotta make a living.”

 

Garrett set his spatula down, frowning.  “I realize that Basso.  But I can’t shake the feeling that something is...off.”

 

He heard Basso snort on the line.  “You’re being dramatic.”

 

“DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING CALL ME DRAMATIC.”  

 

“JESUS, OKAY.  YOU’RE NOT BEING DRAMATIC.”  

 

Garrett smiled, stirring his macaroni.  “Thank you.”

 

“Anyways, Jen and I are having a little get together next week.  Why don’t you tell him to come along?  I wanna meet him.”  He heard a slight sniffling in the background.  “Harlan’s bringing the fancy stuff.”

 

Garrett frowned.  “Basso, I swear to God.  If fucking Jeb shows up, I’m gonna choke him.”

 

There was silence.  “IS FUCKING JEB COMING?”

 

“Okay yes but-”

 

“I’M CHOKING HIM AND I’M GONNA STRANGLE YOU NEXT.”  He practically screamed into the phone.  He could imagine Basso cringing on the other line, his eardrums nearly disintegrated.

 

Another pause.  “Gare, he’s Jenivere’s brother.  She asked me too, okay?”

 

“Fine.”  Garrett sighed, turning off the stove.  “But if he gets in my face, I will drop kick that motherfucker.”  He picked up the pot, setting it down on a potholder on the table.

 

“Also-JEN YOU CAN’T JUST-” Basso’s voice was cut off and Jenivere’s voice came through instead.  

 

“Hi Gare-bear!”  She greeted.  “Can Erin come spend the night?  I wanna try this new cake recipe and I know she has a sweet tooth.  Plus, Basso’s on a diet.  Not of his own accord.”  

 

Garrett chewed the skin on his thumb thoughtfully.  The last time Erin ate one of Jenivere’s cakes, she came home with an awful stomach ache and begged her dad to never make her eat one again.  But, she still hadn’t been punished for lying to Corvo about being lactose intolerant.  

 

He looked over as Erin came out of her room, Baron carrying her stuffed bunny.  “Sure, Erin can come over.”  She looked up at the mention of her name.

 

 _Where am I going?_  She asked silently with her eyes.

 

Garrett gave the girl an evil grin in response.  

 

* * *

 

Corvo rubbed a hand over his beard, sighing tiredly as he stared at the monitor in front of him.  The Crown Killer case was slowly unraveling in front of him.  If only he could-

 

“Attano.”  Daud’s voice came from his office.  

 

Corvo looked over wearily.  Daud gestured inside his office.  Corvo stood reluctantly, walking into the captain’s office as Daud shut the door.

 

“I know you just got back two weeks ago.  What happened at the apartment was something my officers shouldn’t have to worry about.”  Daud explained, sitting down in his chair.  “That said, I know this case is really taking a toll on you.”

 

“If you’re saying I need time off, I’m not gonna do it.”  Corvo replied, crossing his arms.  

 

“Listen to me.”  Daud nearly hissed, rising from his seat.  “I need all of my detectives to be in complete tip-top shape, both physically and mentally.  And I don’t know what you have going on, but you are not acting like yourself.” He sat back down, slipping on is reading glasses and shuffling through papers on his desk.  “I want you out of here for three days.  Then you will come back, and you and Lurk are going to nail this bitch.  Do you understand?”

 

Corvo huffed.  “Sure.”  He said curtly.  He ran a hand through his hair, wincing as it caught on a knot.  He turned to leave the office, go back to his desk to get his stuff, and fall asleep in his bed at home.

 

“Go spend some time with Emily.”  Daud continued.  “I’m sure she’s wondering why her dad’s staying at the precinct until 10 o’clock.”  There was more shuffling of papers.  “Maybe you can see that man friend of yours.”  He slipped in slyly.

 

Corvo whipped around, door knob in hand and eyes narrowed.  “How do you know about that?”

 

Daud chuckled, smirk on his face.  “Don’t tell your secrets to Billie.  She’s nosy, and she’s got loose lips.”  

 

He moved to the window that peered out onto the floor and lifted the blinds.  The woman in question stood hunched over, ear up to the window as she tried listening in on the conversation.  She grinned sheepishly, shying away from the window and hurrying towards the desk.  

 

“Oh, Billie.” Corvo sighed, resting his head in his hand.  “I need a new partner.”

 

* * *

 

Garrett sat back on the couch, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around his hair.  He started flipping through channels, settling for some trash reality tv.  Some 20-something girls were currently throwing clothes and a mattress into a swimming pool.  

 

He watched for a bit, listening to the dog snoring and the rain outside.  He lay supine, tucked under a blanket when he heard a commotion from the other side of his door.  He got up, tossing the blanket off and opened the door to see what was going on.

 

Corvo was standing with his head against the door, completely drenched and groaning.  Garrett opened his mouth, prepared to ask what was going on.  But before he could, Corny’s apartment door flung open.

 

“Will you shut up!?”  He asked angrily, glaring at him.

 

Garrett and Corvo turned on him, yelling “FUCK OFF!” simultaneously.  Corny gave them a look before he slowly and silently slipped back into his apartment.  

 

Corvo turned to look at him, and Garrett instantly noticed the bags under his eyes.  “No offense, but why are you being obnoxious out in the hallway at nearly ten o’clock at night?”  

 

The man’s tired eyes formed a glare.  “I broke my key off in the door,” he gestured to his wet clothes, “after I sat in the rain and waited to be buzzed in.  And I can’t get someone to fix this door until tomorrow.  So, Garrett, I’m slightly stressed.”

 

Garrett held the door open a bit wider.  “Get in here, dummy.  You can crash on my couch tonight.”

 

Corvo shook his head.  “Garrett, I can’t ask you to let me to that.  I’ll probably just head over to Callista’s.  Em’s spending the night over there anyways.”

 

“Oh. Okay then.”  Garrett shrugged, moving to shut the door.”

 

“BUT.”  Corvo said suddenly, holding his hand up and making Garrett pause.  “It would be nice...not having to go out in the rain again and drive across town.”

 

Garrett laughed, “Come on in.”

 

* * *

 

Garrett couldn’t stop laughing as Corvo stepped out of his bathroom.  He had given the other man a pair of XXL sweatpants and an XL t-shirt to change into, both of which were extremely tight.  

 

“Why are you so little? Even the big clothes you have don’t fit me.”  Corvo asked, plopping down on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table.  

 

“Sorry, Corvo, I wasn’t really expecting a FUCKING GIANT to borrow my clothes. You’re lucky I love wearing clothes that are way too big for me.”  Garrett said.

 

He got up momentarily to get a bag of tortilla chips as Corvo dried his wet hair with a towel.  “Where the hell are your pants?”

 

Garrett turned back to him, lifting the bottom of the XXXL _YOSEMITE 2004_ t-shirt.  “Don’t get your titties in a twist, I’m wearing shorts.”  

 

Sure enough, he was wearing a pair of blue shorts under his shirt.  He tucked the bottom into his shorts so they were more visible before he sat back down.  He folded his legs up underneath himself, tucking his arms into his shirt.

 

Corvo chuckled before making grabby hands towards the chips.  “Gimme.”  He said.

 

Garrett’s hands shot out of his shirt, grabbing the chips and retracting back into their hidey hole.  “Fuck you, no.”  He said, “They’re mine.”  He took a chip from the bag, poking his hands out of his shirt’s neckline to eat it.  

 

Corvo gave him a look before Garrett huffed.  He reached back down into his shirt, pulling a chip out as an offering.  Corvo took it gleefully, stuffing it in his mouth with a smug grin.

 

Garrett laughed.  “You’re disgusting.”

 

“Eh, you love me.”  Corvo replied, swallowing.

 

“You’re alright...maybe...on a good day...sometimes...when the stars are in perfect alignment.”  Garrett decided as Baron came running over, awake from his nap and ready to greet the guest.

 

“Ah, Hello!”  Corvo said as he pet the dog, the same baby voice he used when Emily was little.  “You are such a handsome doggie!”

 

Garrett’s loud giggle distracted him from the dog in his lap.

 

Corvo did his best not to look slackjawed.  Garrett had let his hair down, allowing for the dark, wet curls to frame his face.  His eyes were bright, just like the laughter he was trying to hide behind his hand.

 

He let his eyes trail down the younger man’s figure, finding himself admiring Garrett’s long, pale legs.  He was thin, but his legs were muscular from years of gymnastics, basketball, cross country, and probably six other sports.  

 

Garrett lifted his arms, stretching with a yawn.  The shirt rose up, and his blue shorts had long since ridden up, revealing his alabaster thighs.  

 

Corvo could feel himself beginning to drool.  He flushed red before getting up from the couch and stalking into the kitchen.  “I need some water.”  He muttered, sticking his head in the fridge.

 

Garrett was completely oblivious, holding his hands up innocently.  “What?  Was it something I said?  Is my laugh ugly?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK FOREVER IM SORRY

Garrett woke up in his bed, wondering how he mysteriously appeared wrapped up in his comforter during the night.  He could hear someone in the kitchen, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee drifted into his bedroom.

 

The sound of footsteps came to his door.  He looked over his shoulder to find Corvo with wet hair, holding two steaming mugs.

 

“You made coffee?”  He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  

 

Corvo nodded with a chuckle, setting one of the mugs down on Garrett’s nightstand.  “I also used your shower, I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“That’s okay.”  Garrett mumbled, taking a sip of scalding hot coffee.  He didn’t even flinch and set the mug back down.  “Did you carry me to bed again?”

 

Corvo shook his head.  “You kinda just wandered in here, I think you sleepwalk.”  He said with a laugh.

 

Garrett groaned, shoving his head back in the pillows.  “I haven’t done that in years.”

 

“Well, now that I think about it, you came up to me, mumbled ‘I love you Erin’ and then slapped me in the forehead.”

 

_ “Oooooh my gooooooood.” _  Garrett whined, burrowing further into his sheets.  

 

His phone vibrated, then vibrated again, and again, and once more, almost falling off the bedside table.  Garrett grabbed it before it could hit the wood and woke the screen up.

 

**From: Jennyyyyyy  
**

 

**dAD**

 

**DAD I TOOK AUNT JEN’S PHONE**

 

**WE’RE GOING TO SEE LAURYL RIGHT????**

 

**DAD**

 

**D A D.**

 

**From: Gare-bear :)**

 

**ERIN GIVE YOUR AUNT HER PHONE BACK**

 

**YES WE’RE GOING TO SEE LAURYL TODAY**

 

**WHERE’S YOUR NAIL STUFF**

 

**From: Jennyyyyyy  
**

 

**IT’S ON MY DRESSER IN THE TUPPERWARE**

 

**From: Gare-bear :)**

 

**TUPPERWARE**

 

**TUPPERWARE???**

 

**YOU’VE BEEN PUTTING IT IN MY TUPPERWARE????**

 

Corvo watched amusedly as his nails clicked across his phone screen.  His bedhead was insane, dark hair frizzy and sticking in every direction.

 

He threw his phone back down, swinging his legs out of bed.  He grinned lazily up at him.  “You wanna go to the hospital?”

 

* * *

Garrett gnawed on a bit of chocolate as Emily and Erin sat with Lauryl on her hospital bed.  While she and Emily chatted, Erin filed down the extremely long acrylics she had applied on Lauryl’s lithe hand.

 

“I can’t believe a ten year old can shape a perfect nail.” Corvo said around a chunk of cookie dough.

 

“Oh my god, you should've seen them when Erin first started.  Garrett used to come in with the jankiest, most effed up fingernails I've ever seen.” Drept said.

 

Garrett laughed. “She needed a practice dummy, okay? And there was no way Jen was going to sacrifice her $50 gel manicure.”

 

Corvo choked. “Fifty dollars?” He asked in shock.

 

“Oh yeah.  I used to go with her and Carolyn in high school, and sometimes they talked me into them too.”  He winked at Corvo. “Never underestimate my ability to do anything with acrylics.” 

 

Corvo tried his best to hid his flushed cheeks, watching Emily spoonfeed Lauryl a bit of her cotton candy ice cream.

 

This had been a regular thing for Erin and Garrett for nearly three years.  Every week or two, Garrett would bring Erin along with him to the hospital and she would give Lauryl a fresh manicure. 

 

Erin finally set the file down, and pulled out another Tupperware container.  “Pick a color, any color.” she said, wiggling her fingers at dozens of bottles of polish. 

 

“Hmmm.” Lauryl hummed.  “I want the yellow one.” She replied, scratching a spot under her wig absentmindedly. 

 

Erin gave her a look.  “Lauryl, I have like, nine yellow ones.”  

 

Lauryl gestured wildly at the tupperware.  “The yellow-orange one!  I can’t remember the name!”

 

“It’s Mellow Yellow, you dumb!”

 

Lauryl clapped her hands together, nails clacking.  “Yes!  That’s the one!”

 

Emily gobbled up another spoonful of vanilla.  “Oooo, I like the color.”

 

The three men listened to the girls gossip, and Garrett set his empty cup in between his feet.  “So, how is your vacation going?”

 

Corvo scoffed. “Other than feeling like I'm completely useless to to unit, it's okay.  Emily made me watch Moana six times yesterday.” 

 

“Hey,” Garrett warned, “Moana is an excellent movie.”

 

“Oh, it was good.  The first time.”  Corvo insisted.  

 

“Don't even get me started on the whole Disney obsession.  One time, Erin forced me to sit and watch Cinderella all day.” Garrett said.

 

“Hey!” Erin said.  “You like Cinderella too!”

 

“Yes, I do.” He said, “I just prefer not to watch it for fourteen straight hours.” He went back to talking with Corvo. “Anyways, I popped in Beauty and the Beast, just for a little something different.  She must've cried for twenty minutes because she was so afraid of the beast. “

 

Corvo could see Erin blush in embarrassment.  He grinned.  “That's okay.  Emily was afraid of the Tin Man.”

 

“I was not!” The little girl hissed.

 

Erin and Lauryl were laughing so hard, Garrett was afraid they would fall off the bed.  “You were afraid of the Tin Man?” Lauryl asked between gasps for breath.

 

Emily glared at her.  “His nose was unnatural, and I didn't like it.” 

 

This continued for around another two hours, Corvo and Garrett making their girls mortified with stories of their toddler tantrums.  Garrett was extremely glad he had brought Corvo and Emily along.  Emily fit right in with Erin and Lauryl’s dynamic, and in no time the girls were chatting like old friends and a high school reunion.

 

When the time came to leave, Lauryl demanded a hug from everyone, Corvo and Emily included.  The hugs were obliged, and Erin reminded her to stop picking at her hangnails.  Lauryl waved her off, everyone said their goodbyes, and the group made their way down to the parking garage. 

 

Erin and Emily crawled into their respective cars, waiting for their dads to drive them home. Before Garrett could climb into the old Pontiac, Corvo reached out and grasped his hand.

 

“Drive home safe.”  He said before getting in and starting his own car.  

 

Emily and Corvo waved as they pulled out of their spot, rolling down the ramp and out of sight.

 

Garrett stood there with a dopey smile on his face for who knows how long.  He jumped in shock when the car horn went off behind him.  

 

“Dudebro, can we go home please? And can we stop at Wendy’s?  I want a baconator.” 

 

* * *

Garrett was having the absolute worst day of his life. 

 

First, he woke up with gum stuck in his hair.  GUM! How? How did gum even get in his bed?  Then, he spilled hot coffee on his scrubs and had to change again.  He was running late to work, but thankfully, he had been just in time to drop Erin off at school.

 

Now he was cruising along a stretch of road, grass on either side, and his radio wasn't working.

 

“H..t stuff baby….-ing.  Looking for…-t stuff..”.  Donna Summer’s voice tried through the speakers between bits of static.  Garrett rolled his eyes, debating whether or not to slam his head into the steering wheel. 

 

A sudden blare of static came blaring through the speaker, and then the radio went off all together.  

 

Garrett couldn't help himself, he reached out and punched it.  “Fucking piece of shit car!” he cursed.

 

He started slowing as a stop sign appeared, with thankfully no one at the intersection.  He approached a full stop, and suddenly the he felt a light  _ pop! _ and the brake pedal went all the way to the floor as he sped through the four-way.

 

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.” He growled.  The first time his brakes every went out, a trash can encased in concrete had been there to stop him, but the whole time, he had been a panicking and blubbering mess.  The second time wasn't as terrible, but it had still made him jumpy and anxious for the next week.

 

Now it was the third time, and it was just plain old.

 

He did what Grandpa said to do.  He shifted into low and coasted, pulling into the flat grass slightly, until he came to a full stop.  He put the car in park, running his hands through his hair before letting out a yell and slamming his hands against the steering wheel.

 

The radio sputtered and sparked alive again.

 

_ “It’s a cruel, cruel, cruel suuummeeer…” _

 

He slammed the steering wheel again.  “Oh my God, it is a cruel summer, Bananarama!  It really is!”  He cried before turning the car off.

 

He climbed out and sat on his hood, already phoning his boss.

 

“Garrett?” Came Harlan’s voice. “What do you need?”

 

“I'm probably not coming in today.  My brakes just went out, so I'm kinda stuck out here.”

 

“Well, thank you for telling me, but Garrett, you weren't supposed to come in today.”  he said.

 

“I wasn't supposed to what?”

 

“You took off today. I think it was something for Erin-”

 

The sound of a police siren interrupted the conversation.  Garrett's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as they pulled up right behind him.

 

“THANKSHARLANGOTTAGOBYE.”

 

He could hear Harlan’s voice saying, “Wait, wait!” but he had already hung up.

 

A woman came sauntering out of the car behind him.  She was small, with soft brown hair and a petite build.  She walked up, eyeing the car.  Garrett could see the detective’s badge on her hip.

 

“I'm no traffic cop, but what seemed to have happened here?  You stuck?” She asked.  

 

Garrett shook his head, exhausted.  “My brakes just went out.  I didn't hit anything, so you can't give me a citation for property damage. 

 

The detective suppressed a laugh, crossing her arms over her chest. “Snarky one, aren’t ya?  Okay then, I’m gonna need to see license, registration, and proof of insurance.”  

 

Garrett rolled off the hood and dug around in the glovebox, pulling out his papers and giving them to her.

 

As she looked over his information, he spaced out, and found himself staring at the coffee stain on her chest.  He wondered, did she know it was there?  Or was she just ignoring it?  But how could you ignore a stain that big?  It was like the size of California, or Texas, maybe even Africa-

 

“Do you mind not staring at my tits?  Thanks.”  she practically spat.

 

Something in Garrett snapped.  His fists clenched angrily at his sides.  “First of all bitch, I was staring at the giant fucking coffee stain on your cheap ass shirt, and second of all, I’m fucking gay.  I’m not out here trying to drool over your fucking tits, which I bet probably look like deflated balloons when they’re not in the same exact push-up bra I had to take away from my daughter because she was filling it with socks and going to school.”

 

* * *

Garrett sat on the bench in the holding cell, fingernails clicking along its surface.  The detective that had arrested him hadn’t bothered to take the cuffs off.

 

The man he occupied the bench with scooted closer, their legs brushing together.

 

“Y’know, if you’re not busy after this-”

 

Garrett’s eyes flickered sharply.  “If you so much as breathe in my vicinity, I will rip your goddamn teeth out,”  he threatened.

 

The man held his hands up in surrender, scooting away and leaving him alone once again.

 

Someone went walking past the holding cell, and Garrett thought he recognized them at first.  Then the person did a double take, staring right at him.  It was Corvo, with a cup of coffee in his hand.

 

“Garrett?”  he asked tentatively.  “What are you doing in there.” 

 

Garrett shrugged.  “I had too much of an attitude and couldn’t keep my mouth shut.  Too bad I didn’t do anything illegal though.” 

 

Corvo took some keys off a hook and unlocked the cell door.  “Let’s get you out of those cuffs.”  

 

He escorted Garrett to an empty interrogation room.  Corvo left for a moment and returned with a styrofoam cup full of water, and set it down on the table in front of him.  Garrett gave him a look, jingling the cuffs again.

 

“Oh, right.”  He slipped out again and came back once more, this time with a coffee stirrer.  “We really don’t have any straws, this is the best I could do.”

 

Someone stuck their head in.  It was the detective who had placed him under arrest.

 

“You wanted to see me, Attano?”  She asked, side-eyeing Garrett.  He stared daggers at her.

 

“Alexi, can you tell me what exactly you arrest him for?  His insurance cards are in order, his license isn’t expired, and his registration checks out.”  Corvo said.

 

Alexi chewed at her lip.  “Can I talk to you outside for a moment?”

 

“Uncuff him first.”

 

She huffed, but obeyed.  The moment he was free, Garrett gently massaged his raw wrist, wringing his hands.

 

Corvo and Alexi stepped out of the room, and Alexi’s voice went low.  “At first it was just to teach him a lesson, slap him with a bit of disorderly conduct because he was acting like a prick and being kinda creepy.  But I searched him up in the database and I found out when he was in high school, he was in a  _ huge _ scandal.  Apparently, he stole a bunch of stuff from other students, was declared a kleptomaniac, and got shipped off to the loony bin.”

 

Well that revelation was somewhat of a shock, Corvo shook his head.  “Alexi, he would have only been a teenager then, it’s been almost twenty years.  This is the guy who watches my kid, he’s an E.R. nurse at Shalebridge Memorial.  He’s the same guy who stitched me up after the whole Henderson ordeal.”

 

Alexi scoffed.  “Whatever Corvo, just know I wouldn’t let a klepto watch _ my _ kid.”  She said, walking off.

 

Corvo went back in.  Garrett stood with his back to him, staring out the window.

 

“Alright, you’re free to go.”

 

Garrett looked back at him, startled.  “Oh, you scared me.  I thought you were the scary detective lady, coming back to arrest me again.”  he laughed.  

 

He was a bit off-put as only the corners of Corvo’s lips twitched upwards at his joke.  Whenever he made a joke, Corvo roared with laughter, or at least chuckled.

 

“Do you need a ride?  I know they towed your car off to Constantine’s.”  Corvo asked.

 

Garrett nodded.  “Yes, please.  That would be nice.”

 

* * *

They drove all the way to the apartment complex in silence, Garrett’s hands folded awkwardly in his lap as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

 

Corvo pulled up to the door, putting the car in park.  Garrett unbuckled his seatbelt.  “Thanks for the ride.”  He said, getting ready to climb out when Corvo stopped him.

 

“Hold on.”  He said. “I want to ask you about something.”  

 

Garrett’s brow cocked in confusion.  “Okay?  You can ask me anything.”  Corvo had been acting weird since they had left the station.  Normally, there was never a dull moment when the two conversed, but he hadn’t spoken a word to him.  “Is something wrong?”

 

Corvo huffed out a sigh, hands nervously gripping the steering wheel.  “What happened in high school?”

 

Garrett didn’t understand.  “What do you mean?”

 

There was another sigh.  “The supposed klepto scandal.”  He clarified.  “What happened?”

 

It was as if a cloud came over Garrett.  His eyes darkened, jaw falling open.  Corvo could see the glistening tears beginning to well up.

 

“If you don’t want to-”

 

It sounded as if a bomb went off.  Corvo realized it was the sound of Garrett’s small hand connecting with his cheek.

 

Garrett had slapped Corvo right across the face, hard and open-palmed.

 

Corvo sat in shock for what felt like hours before it wore off, cheek stinging.  Garrett was out of the car, storming up to the door and clicking the buzzer.  Corvo threw the car door open, calling after him.

 

“Garrett!  Garrett, wait!”  But Garrett already had the door open, ready to slam it shut so forcefully, Corvo was afraid he would shatter the glass.  “Garrett!”

 

“GO TO FUCKING HELL!” Garrett screamed across the way, and the door slammed shut behind him, thankfully not shattering.

 

Corvo watched him go in dismay.  He punched the car, leaving a dent in its surface.

 

* * *

Garrett slammed the apartment door behind him, sliding down it as sobs rose up from his throat.  

 

One the stairwell, his phone went off. He was ready to throw it before he got a look at the notification that had popped up.  It said, “Pick up Erin’s gift at post office,” and suddenly he remembered why he took off work.  It was Erin’s 10th birthday today, and he had completely forgotten about it.

 

He crawled on all fours to the couch, taking the throw blanket off his head and muffling his crying.  He would be fine.  Erin will come home and they can bake a cake.  He can pretend it was a joke that he forgot because he would never forget his baby girl’s birthday.  

 

He would be fine.

 

Until then, he can lay here and cry and watch  _ Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? _ episodes, and he’ll be okay.

 

He’ll be fine.

 

He’ll be just fine.

 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO SIT DOWN AND WRITE SO THIS PROBABLY FEELS A BIT RUSHED IM SORRY

 

 

**One Week Later**

* * *

 

“You need to go out for the night.”

Garrett groaned from his spot on the couch. He was still in his scrubs from the morning, hair falling out of the bun he’d quickly thrown up as a gunshot wound was rushed into Harlan’s surgical suite.

_“I don’t wannaaaaaaa…”_ He whined.

His days had been looking up since he had slapped Corvo across the face.  Erin had come home from school on her birthday and Garrett baked a cake from scratch, called up Jenivere, Basso, and his grandparents and together they watched her blow out the flames sprouting from the giant “10” candle he had stuck in the top.

Now he was exhausted from a long day at work.  Erin was asleep in her room, after he had finished reading her another chapter of Fahrenheit 451.

Now Carolyn stood in front of him, requesting a night out.  “All you’ve done is lay around and watch The Crucible.  C’mon, let’s go sing karaoke!”

“I hate karaoke.”  He said, rolling over with his back to her.  

“No you don’t, you lying fuck.”  She replied, grabbing his leg and turning him over again.  “My wife is in the car, let’s go.”

Garrett groaned again. “I said no! I have no one to watch Erin and I’m fucking exhausted!”  He didn’t mean to snap at her like he did, but he couldn’t take it back now.

She reeled back before crossing her arms across her chest.  “Y’know what, you’re right.”  She went back to the door and pulled it open.  “Have fun sulking, I’ll see you at work on Monday.”  She yanked the door shut and the slam echoed through the apartment.

Garrett rolled his eyes.  There went his good mood.

He lay on the couch in silence for what felt like an eternity.  He looked over at the alarm clock on the shelf below the TV.  

_10:46_  

He stared up at the ceiling, his chest hurting.  It came rushing at him all at once, and suddenly he was filled with loneliness.  He sniffed, trying not to start crying.

What Garrett really needed was his mom.

Erin shared her name, right down to the same middle initial.  She and Garrett’s father were young when they had him, only seventeen and eighteen, but they loved him more than anything in the world and supported him in everything he did.  When he decided he wanted to stop getting his hair cut so close to his head and let it grow out, his mom tossed the scissors in the trash, and when another kid took a pair of scissors to his locks in second grade, his father verbally eviscerated everyone in the school office that day.

He still remembered the day like it was yesterday.  It was in ninth grade, 1997 and he was taking a test over Act II of Julius Caesar when the principal peeked in the room and beckoned him over.  

Garrett had been confused but obeyed, handing his unfinished test to his teacher and following the principal out into the hallway.  After he told him what he had to say, his whole mind went completely numb, only focusing on the words, “parents,” and “head on collision”.

It wasn’t until he was escorted into the parking lot with his book bag and saw Aldous standing next to his car that what he was told finally settled in his brain.  His eyes were red rimmed, like he’d been crying, and his shoulders slumped.  When he looked over to Garrett, he shook his head. Garrett lost it, throwing his bag to the ground and running into his open arms, screaming his lungs out with salt water flowing down his cheeks.

The accident was what fueled him through high school, then college, then his nursing program.  He wanted to be there for the next kid like him who had to sit in the waiting room, not being told anything until their loved ones let go.

He couldn’t stop himself.  He reached over and picked up his cell phone, tapping the number and pressing it up to his ear.

There was a few rings, then a click.  The sound of lips smacking together came through before a tired voice asked, “Hello?”

Garrett was silent for a moment, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.  “Grandma?”

There was nothing on the other end, then Ida asked, “Garrett, have you been crying?”

It was like that day in the parking lot all over again.  Tears came pouring out of his eyes, his breath ragged.  “I really miss Mom,”  he replied meekly as he wiped at his cheeks.

“Oh, Garrett,” came her voice, cooing softly as he tried not to have full breakdown over the phone with his elderly grandmother.

He sniffed forcefully, which he knew would give him a killer headache in the morning, and wiped his tears on his scrub pants.  “I’m just having a tough time right now...and she always knew exactly what to say..I just…,” he tried to explain, but he couldn’t find the words.  “Nevermind, forget I called, I'm sorry.”

Ida’s voice came through as he took the phone from his ear, but he couldn't hear it.  He hit the end call button and flung it somewhere on the couch. He wanted to scream his lungs out, _what was wrong with him?_

He got up and tip-toed to his room, careful not to wake Erin, and dug around in his drawer until his fingers brushed the familiar package.  It was a two-year-old package of Trickster’s brand cigarettes, only three missing.

Garrett wasn’t a smoker, not by any means.  He had been once, in his rebellious teen days when he caked on eyeliner and pierced his own nose.  His senior year he would’ve been considered a chain smoker if Aldous hadn’t caught on and insist he start the patch.  The craving for tobacco encroached sometimes, and he was usually able to push it down, but sometimes the want was too great, like right now.

He made sure to shove his keys in his pocket and slipped his shoes on, stepping out to the hall and shutting the door.

_Fuck it_ , he thought, _I’m smoking the whole fucking pack._

* * *

Corvo’s head was pounding as Billy talked to him idly.  He wasn’t listening, obviously, and was instead thinking as he chewed on the edge of a styrofoam coffee cup.  

He felt like a fucking shithead, he really did.  It had been almost a week and he couldn’t get Garrett’s face out of his head as he sat in Corvo’s front seat, eyes full of betrayal.  Every time he thought about it, his cheek’s residual sting started up.

He looked up what Alexi had been talking about.  Of course he did, he was too curious.  There were so many newspaper clippings about the whole ordeal.

Garrett was found with a bunch of “stolen” stuff.  After a six week long, court ordered stay in Moira’s Asylum, the students who originally told the police came forward and admitted they had lied about it.  They were stripped of their scholarships, their class ranks, weren’t allowed to walk in graduation, and had to both issue Garrett formal apologies.  

He remembered shaking his head reading it.  In one of the papers that ran the story, Garrett had been quoted saying, “I just have one thing to say; I sincerely hope everyone who didn’t believe me feels like shit.”  

Of course he would’ve reacted negatively when Corvo brought it up with no warning.  It was fucking traumatic for him.  No one believed that he had been completely duped. He shouldn’t have even had a shadow of a doubt when it came to Garrett being innocent.  He wasn’t the klepto Alexi mistook him for, and he made sure Alexi knew that.  In front of the entire squad room.  And he made her cry.  

He desperately needed some aspirin.  

The sound of snapping drove him from his stupor.

“Attano!  Are you listening to me at all?”

Billie was staring at him, hands mid-snap in front of his face.

He set the cup down, eyeing his teeth marks as he cleared his throat.  “Yes, yes I was.”

Billie lifted a brow, crossing her arms.  “Oh really?  What was I just discussing with Daud?”

Corvo looked over, and sure enough there was the captain, sitting on the other side of the table with a steaming cup of coffee in front of him.  When he got here, he did not know.

“Uhh…”  he started.  His eyes shifted between Billie and Daud, who both stared at him expectantly.  “You guys were talking about...what....they're cooking in the Big Dipper?”

“Oh my god,” Daud muttered as he dropped his head in his hands.  

“Corvo!  First of all, the Big Dipper is a big spoon, not a pan, you idiot.  Second of all, we were talking about Garrett,”  Billie practically growled at him.

“Oh yeah, I did tell you guys about that, didn’t I?”

Daud looked up at him, eyes wide.  “Told us about it?  You had a meltdown in my office!”

Corvo was still for a moment, before slowly nodding.  “Yes, yes, I did do that.”  

“Did you at least try talking to him?”

“No.”

“CORVO!”

“I’M BAD AT MAKING AMENDS, OKAY?”

Lurk huffed, banging her hands down on the table and making the full cups of coffee jump.  “Well, what did you do with your wife?  She had to have gotten mad at you at least once, right?”

Corvo tried to think about it, but he and Jessamine had never really fought.  Anytime they did, they laughed it off, saying their apologies and ending it.  Come to think of it, he had never had to apologize for something like this.

He shrugged in response.  “Yeah, she did, but we just said sorry and it was over. I never made her so mad she, y’know, slapped me across the face.”

“Technically, he assaulted an on-duty officer,” Billie lifted the cuffs from her belt with a devious smile, “you want him cuffed?”

“What? No!  No, no, put those away,” he replied, waving a hand dismissively at them.

“Suit yourself,”  she said, throwing them somewhere in the breakroom.

Daud turned to him, pushing Billie out of the conversation.  “Don’t listen to her, take my advice because I’m better.”

Corvo nodded and Daud clapped him on the shoulder.  “Quit being a fucking bitch and say you’re sorry like a MAN.”

Now, he was finally on the way home at 11:30, interior of the car lighting up as he passed under the street lamps.  

It was dead quiet, unsettling.  He turned on the radio, looking for something to fill the silence.  Simon and Garfunkel were singing about Cecilia breaking their hearts and filling them with jubilation, and he turned the radio back off.  He didn’t want to think about love right now.  

He pulled into the apartment parking lot and shut the car off.  As he was walking up the sidewalk, he glanced around the side. A figure sitting at the bench caught his attention.

It was Garrett, facing away from him with his arms wrapped around himself, a glowing cigarette hanging from his lips.  

Corvo was at a standstill.  Callista was up in the apartment, keeping an eye on Emily and waiting to go home, and he should really go up at let her leave.  

He shook his head.   _Callista can wait, just for a bit._

Corvo came up behind him, and could see Garrett was shivering.  It was rather chilly out, and he was only wearing his work scrubs.

He slipped off his own jacket, laying it over the other man’s shoulders.  Garrett looked up, confused and startled.  He relaxed somewhat when he saw it was Corvo.

“Oh,” he mumbled, “it’s just you.”

“Yep, it’s just me,”  Corvo said with a shrug.  He sat down beside him, noticing Garrett shying away.  “I didn’t know you smoked.”

Garrett took a drag, blowing smoke out of his nose.  “I don’t.  Only when I’m stressed, I’m sure you can understand why.”  He held the pack, “I haven’t touched these things in forever and I’ve already gone through five.”  

Corvo kissed his teeth before holding out an open palm.  Garrett took one from the pack, and gave it to him.  He stuck it between his lips and Garrett lit it for him.

Corvo started hacking after his first drag.  “What the fuck?”  His eyes started watering as he wheezed.  “These taste disgusting!”

Garrett snorted.  “Yeah, they’re kinda stale.”

Corvo looked at him incredulously.  “Kinda?  This taste like ass.”

Garrett pulled the jacket tighter around him as they sat in the quiet, nothing except for the crickets and the heavy scent of old cigarette smoke.

“I’m sorry,” Corvo finally said, “for everything.  For bringing up the high school thing, for being a dick to you about it, ignoring you.”

Garrett stomped out his cigarette.  “I’m sure you learned, you have access to the files.”  He looked back at Corvo.  “You wanna know the real reason why I hate Jeb Chokes?”

He didn’t wait for an answer.  “When I was a junior, I started...collecting things.  Anything I found on the ground, I’d pick it up and hide it in my stash in the school library where I shelved books.  I mean, anything, sweaters, books, headphones, walkmans, even a few class rings.  Someone noticed, and asked me if I’d seen their missing headband, which I had, so I gave it back.  Eventually, I was running a more organized lost and found than the front office.  Anytime someone lost something, they came to me first.”

“Well, fucking Jeb Chokes and his best friend Thaddeus Harlan get an idea.  I find their stuff, didn’t know whose it was, so I put it in the stash.  Next thing I know, I’m being accused of stealing his prized watch and I’m branded a klepto.”

Corvo shook his head.  “What a fuckin’ dick.”

“Of course,”  Garrett continued, “no one took my side.  I mean, who would?  Harlan and Chokes ran the place.  They were baseball stars, high honors, their dads were the biggest donors on the school board.  And me?  I was just some gay, desi punk kid.”

“So what happened after Moira?”

Garrett sighed.  “Harlan came forward first, and God, he felt fucking guilty.  Told the police all about Chokes’ plan to put me away.  They let me go, paid my grandparents a pretty good sum for the “emotional trauma”, which paid for my college tuition.  To this day, Harlan thinks he owes me.  He’s the only reason I have my job, y’know?  After looking me up, no one wanted to hire me.  He twisted a lot of arms to get me my nursing position.  I forgave him a long time ago.”  He clenched his fist. “But fuck Chokes.”

“Yeah, fuck Chokes.”  Corvo snuffed his own cigarette out against the bench.  “What was the point of it all anyways?”  

Garrett licked his lips.  “I was beating him for Valedictorian, so he tried to put me away. Senior year, I made my Valedictorian speech and he didn’t get to walk in graduation.”  He shrugged, “I won.”

Corvo laughed for the first time in a while.  “Yeah, you did.”  He threw his arm around the back of the bench.

Garrett sighed, snuggling into the jacket.  “This is warm. My dumb anemic ass shouldn’t have come out here without a jacket.”  He wasn’t even thinking when he rested his head on Corvo’s shoulder.  “Thanks.”

Corvo smiled, looking upwards as he rubbed Garrett’s far shoulder.  “No problem.

He lit another one of the stale cigarettes, watching the stars above them.  Headlights lit up the lot, and a car drove past them with the window down.  Corvo was about to get annoyed when he recognized the tune.

_“Jubilation, she loves me again! I fall on the floor and I’m laughing…”_

Beside him, Garrett grinned.  “I love Simon and Garfunkel.”

Corvo chuckled, running a hand through Garrett’s dark curls.  “They’re pretty alright, I guess.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, If I made a mix for this fic would you guys listen to it? Just a question?? k bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's almost been a year 
> 
> but I can explain
> 
> I was procrastinating I will 100% admit
> 
> Anyways enjoy Garrett being a sleepy baby and Corvo being fucking IN LOVE

It happens when they’re sitting on Corvo’s balcony.

Garrett sat in a chair beside the man, hair in a sloppy bun and his knees pulled up to his chest.  His shoes were on the ground in front of him as he wiggled his sock-clad toes, looking at Corvo in his peripheral.

Corvo was utterly flabbergasted.  “There is no way your father was named Artemus Orion!”

Garrett chuckled into his knee, feeling the flannel of his pajama pants brush against his face.  “Swear. And it was Artemus Jr. actually.”

“Oh god, two?”

“There was another Garrett somewhere along the line, too.”

The other man blew out an exasperated sigh.  “Unless you have a birth certificate, it’s not true,” he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

An evil grin grew across Garrett’s face.  “Bet. Bet you right now.”

Corvo side-eyed him.  “What do I get if you can’t prove it?”

Garrett’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips.  He leaned forward with that shit-eating grin, violating Corvo’s personal space.  “More like if I win, you treat me to a night out. I deserve it.”

“Okay, I accept your terms,” Corvo challenged, “and if you can’t produce some ID…” he paused to think, “you have to clean my WHOLE apartment.  Including Emily’s rat cage.”

Garrett gagged at the thought of cleaning out the rat cage.  They were cute, he wouldn’t argue with that, but that didn’t mean he wanted to clean their nasty habitat out.

“You’re about to eat your words,” he said as he dashed through the patio door, through Corvo’s apartment, and tiptoed silently into his own.  Emily and Erin were finally asleep after a three hour long call to Lauryl.

A few minutes later, he was back on the patio, shoving the document in Corvo’s face.  “Does this say Artemus? I don’t know, I can’t read apparently."

Corvo snatched it.  It wasn’t a birth certificate, but a passport.  Sure enough, there was a picture of a man who looked quite a bit like Garrett.  Below was his name, Artemus Orion.

“Oh.”

“I told you! I’m not a liar!”  Garrett sat back down in his chair.  Corvo set it down on the patio table as the other picked up his tea and took a sip of it.

“So where do you want to go for our date?”

Garrett coughed and sputtered.  When he recovered, shock passed his face.  “I didn’t say date, I said you treat me. Meaning I take your money and get myself a Big Mac or something.”  He used his shirt to wipe the tea off his chin.

“Eugh,” Corvo said in disgust. “Don’t waste my money on that crap.  The only allure to a Big Mac is that it has more bread.”

Garrett glared at him.  “You leave me and my love of unnecessary carbs alone,” he fixed his shirt, unaware of the eyes on his pale torso and hands the entire time.  “But, I think I would like to go to the drive-in.”

The drive-in had happy memories for Garrett.  When he was in high school, the gang would pile into Basso’s old truck and go see whatever was playing.  Of course, he always fifth-wheeled with Basso and Jenivere AND Caroline and Viktoria.

“What even plays at the drive-in anymore?”

“I know for a fact they’re showing Dirty Dancing this weekend.”

“You know, I’ve never actually sat through all of Dirty Dancing.”

Garrett thought he was going to have a stroke.  “How? How have you not seen all of Dirty Dancing?!  I can quote the entire movie!”

Corvo shrugged.  “It never really seemed, ‘up my alley,’ you know?”

Garrett snorted.  “You’re not up my alley,” he shot back.

“See, I would believe that if you hadn’t kissed me that one time you were drunk,” Corvo said in response, chuckling when Garrett rolled his eyes.

“Will you ever shut up about that?  It wasn’t even a real kiss anyways, so it doesn’t count!”  He huffed.

“Ehh…”

“Corvo,” Garrett warned.  

“I’m kidding!  Just kidding.”

“How about, I clean out the rat cage…” he had to hold in his laughter as Corvo perked up at that.  “IF...you can sit through all of Dirty Dancing with me.”

Corvo turned to him with that shit-eating grin he himself had moments ago.  “Bet.”

 

* * *

 

So now they were on a date.

Sitting in Corvo’s car with his socked feet propped up on the dash, Garrett said, “you’re gonna lose.”

“I wouldn’t count on it, lovely.”  

They were in their pajamas, because Garrett insisted that was the best part of going to the drive in.  “Your pants are stupid.”

“Hey!’  Corvo took offense as he looked down at his pajama bottoms covered in little whales.  “These are adorable, you take that back right now.”

“Nope. And you know what else, you’re-,” he waved a hand spastically, cutting himself off as the opening credits began. “Ahh! It’s starting, be quiet!”

“I didn't-”

“Sh!”

Corvo sat through the entire thing, just as he said he would.  There were a few times he felt himself drifting, but he'd shoot right back awake, trying to ignore Garrett’s smug grin of satisfaction that cross his face every time his eyes started drooping.  

After Baby and Johnny’s triumphant lift and the ending credits, Corvo allowed himself to finally relax and look over to the passenger seat.  After all Garrett’s goading, there he was curled up on himself, fast asleep.

Corvo chuckled to himself and started the car back up.  Garrett was startled awake, sitting up straight in the seat and wiping the drool away from his mouth.  

He pulled a little peppermint out of his flannel pocket as Corvo pulled out of the lot, headed back to the apartment complex.  Emily and Erin were at some other little girl’s birthday sleepover, so neither of them had to worry about relieving any babysitters.  Baron the bulldog was having a stay at the overnight vet after swallowing three plastic bags and a toothbrush. Garrett was confused as to how he got the toothbrush, but had written himself a note to be sure to put a childproof lock on the cupboard that held the garbage can, because somehow the bulldog was a master infiltrator. Even with his stubby little legs.

He tucked the cellophane wrapper back in his pocket and popped the candy into his mouth, letting it dissolve on his tongue.  

Corvo watched him out the corner of his eye.  “Hope you have fun cleaning out the rat cage.”

Garrett raised a middle finger as he glared at Corvo tiredly.  “Whatever, I get to sleep. I know every detail of that entire movie like the back of my taffin’ hand.”

Corvo furrowed a brow.  “Taffin’?”

Garrett shrugged.  “It was just a thing Basso, Vikky and I used to say when we were in high school.”

“Now which one is Vikky?”

“Vikky is Viktoria, who’s dating Caroline, the nurse I work with.  But don’t ever call her Vikky if you meet her or she’ll claw your eyes out.”

“She’s the one that runs the nail salon, right?”

“No, her mom owns that place but she worked there when we were in school.  She owns the plant nursery.”

Garrett turned in his seat, watching Corvo make a mental note of the info he had just dumped on the man.  Under the golden glow of the passing streetlights, Corvo was striking. His tired brown eyes focused on the road ahead as his strong, tan hands gripped the steering wheel. He chewed his lip as he slowed for a red light at an empty intersection that immediately turned green as he rolled through it.

He looked at his passenger, amused.  “What are you staring at?”

Garrett ignored his question, pulling his knees up and facing forward again. “I feel young again.”

Corvo looked back at the road.  A smile tugged at his lips. “Yeah, me too.”

 

* * *

 

Garrett could feel Corvo’s protective hand ghosting over his back, ready to catch him if he collapsed from the exhaustion.  He was ready to curl up in his bed and finally have a night where Erin doesn’t wake him up by throwing the dog on top of him as he tried to sleep in.  

As they came to their respective doors, disappointment settled deep within his chest.   _There goes your romantic night, dumbshit._

“That was probably the most enjoyable thing I’ve done in years,” he said, leaning up against the door and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh yeah,” Corvo agreed, “I loved hearing your commentary of Dirty Dancing.”

Garrett reached out and punched him.  Corvo feigned injury, face falling as he faked a painful grunt.  They sat in silence before Corvo decided to crack a joke.

“You know, normally people kiss at the end of a date.”

_Now’s your chance!!!! KISS HIM, IDIOT._

“Oh! I uh..I don’t..I mean it’s been kind of a while…”

_YOU’RE RUINING IT. EVERYTHING IS RUINED AND IT’S YOUR FAULT._

“Garrett, I’m just kidding,” Corvo chuckled, “calm down.”

_OHOHO HE WASN’T EVEN SERIOUS HE DOESN’T LIKE YOU. THIS DATE WAS A JOKE. HA._

“Oh.” He tried not to seem too dejected, but as Corvo looked at him with slight concern, he quickly realized he was failing.  He had to get the fuck out of here and into his apartment. “Well, goodnight then.”

As he turned away, Corvo pulled him back by the hand and brushed his lips against Garrett’s cheek. Only for a second, nearly no pressure, but Corvo’s lips had most definitely just made contact with Garrett’s skin and neither of them were drunk.

Garrett didn’t know what to do.  He froze.

“Garrett?  I’m sorry if that was too strong, I-”

Garrett cut him off, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt so they were eye to eye.  “Kiss me. Actually kiss me.”

“Are you okay?”

“Kiss me!”

So Corvo obliged and kissed him, and Garrett felt like he was on the receiving end of a shock from a car battery.

Corvo’s lips were soft and tasted faintly of the Carmex he had applied in the car on the way home. Garrett nearly bit down on them as Corvo rested a hand on his waist. He had never felt more touch-starved in his life, moving to wrap his lithe, skinny arms around Corvo’s neck.  He felt his cheeks flush bright red as he made a sound akin to a squeak as another hand yanked him in by the hips.

They pulled apart with a quiet _pop!_ less than a minute later.

“I...uh…”

Garrett stuck his tongue in his cheek.  “That was...good.”

“Thanks...it’s been a while,” Corvo replied, hands still clutching Garrett by the hips.

Garrett leaned back slightly, moving his own hands to rest over Corvo’s.  “Do you want to come back to my apartment for a bit? Just to sit around and stuff?”

“I would love to,” Corvo said, “just sit around and stuff.”

 

* * *

They did not just sit around and stuff.

Instead, they made out on the couch like teenagers before remembering they were adults who had the apartment to themselves for the night.  So Corvo carried Garrett off to his bedroom and spent the next hour folding him into all sorts of positions like a personal yoga instructor.  

Now they lay side by side in Garrett’s bed, facing the ceiling.

Corvo was the one to break the silence.  “How can you put your legs behind your head still?”

“Fifteen years of gymnastics, but don’t let my poker face fool you.  I am going to be so sore in the morning,” Garrett answered, resting a hand on his chest.

"I need to pee. I''l be right back.”  Corvo leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up his boxers, slipping them and leaving the room.  

Garrett waited for the bathroom light to flick on before rolling over and getting his phone from the side table, pulling up the group chat.

**Garrett: guess what I just did**

**Jen: It’s 2 in the morning y r u up??**

**Garrett: why are you??**

**Jen: mind your own business bitch**

Before he could come back, he picked up the plain black t-shirt Corvo had been wearing and pulled it over his head and got a clean pair of boxers from the laundry basket on the floor full of folded clothes that needed to be put away.  He put his phone down as Corvo came back, crawling into his spot beside him in bed.

“I’m going to warn you right now,” he started, “I am a post-coital cuddler.”

“Normally I hate cuddling, and touching in general,” Garrett said, watching Corvo frown in response. “However, I will make an exception for you, because I like you.”

Garrett rolled onto his side, like he always slept, and Corvo snuggled up behind him, enveloping him in his strong arms and resting his head on his shoulder.

They laid like that for a minute before Garrett huffed.  “No, I hate this.”

“Yeah, same let’s switch.”

“Ow, OW!, Corvo, you’re on my hair!”

“I’m sorry!  I’m so sorry!”

"Don't be sorry idiot, be careful!"

Finally they were rolled on the opposite side, Garrett hugging Corvo from behind.

Corvo laughed, shaking Garrett as his chest heaved.  “I feel like I’m wearing you like a backpack.”

“Oh my god, I am not that small, stop it.”

“Eh…”

Corvo received a smack on the shoulder for that one. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do, lay on your back,” Garrett instructed as he sat up, scooting over as Corvo reclined back.

“And then I lay like this.”  Garrett sank down into the crook of his arm, resting his hand and head on Corvo’s chest like a pillow.  Corvo’s arm wrapped protectively around his back, and he felt his shoulders slink back as he relaxed.

“Okay, this is good, I can deal with this,” Corvo said, Garrett’s hair tickling his nose.

Garrett huffed again and propped himself up on an elbow.  He pulled the hair tie off his wrist and pulled his hair back into a bun.  “There we go,” he went lax against Corvo once again. “Now it’s good.”

He closed his eyes, trying to sleep when he felt Corvo’s fingers tucking stray strands of hair behind his cheeks.  A kiss was pressed to the crown of his head.

Garrett smiled a tiny smile, resting his chin on Corvo's chest as he looked up into the man's eyes. Corvo returned his gaze, amused.

“What are you staring at?” he asked, playing with one of Garrett's curls that had already escaped from the bun.

“I'm admiring the view."

Corvo breathed a laugh through his nose. “you need to go to go to sleep, it's late.” One of his hands crept up Garrett's back under his shirt, feeling the expanse of soft alabaster skin. He frowned. “Are you wearing my shirt?”

Garrett shrugged. “It's comfy.”

He watched Corvo's eyes narrow. “So this is what you're going to be? One of those brats who takes all my good shirts?”

“Hey,” Garrett said, offended. “I'll take your sweatshirts too!” He laid his head back down on Corvo's chest, letting his fingers dance along his side. “Maybe even your sweatpants if you get too mouthy.”

“You look good in it,” Corvo said.

“Of course I do, I look good in everything,” Garrett shot back, muffling his voice in Corvo's chest.

_Smack!_

Garrett's head shot up, eyes dark as he eyed Corvo dangerously. “Did you just spank me?”

Corvo held the offending hand up, terror written across his face. “Uhhh…” was all he could say.

“The only thing stopping me from another go is that I'm exhausted and I have work in afternoon,” his head dropped again as his yawned into Corvo's neck. “Next time, hit me harder.”

Corvo filed that away under, “Things about Garrett you only know because you're fucking crazy enough to push his buttons.”

Garrett mumbled something else.

"Huh?"

"Are you still going to make me clean out the rat cage?" Garrett asked more clearly. 

"Will you go the fuck to sleep?"

Garrett was silent for at least a minute before Corvo felt his breathing slow against the hand resting on his back. Soft snores tickled his chin. 

"Then no," Corvo whispered into Garrett's messy bangs, "I won't make you clean the rat cage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried giving y'all some good...Gorvo??? ew wtf no that's so nasty don't call it that please
> 
> I tried to make it sweet and cute to make up for my absence due to my laziness i am so sorry omfg

**Author's Note:**

> Garrett getting a call from the school: "Ms. Nancy my daughter would never do such a thing therefore after" *under his breath* "Erin did you fucking do that thing therefore after????"


End file.
